A Home Near The Sea
by Arianne794
Summary: Sehun tak pernah mengharapkan jalan lain yang sedikit lebih indah, sejak awal ia hidup dalam kegelapan. Tetapi gadis berwarna suara ringan dan binar harapan di mata emerald-nya, yang memimpikan rumah di dekat laut, membuatnya mencoba jalan lain yang sedikit lebih indah. Ya, ia mencoba. HunHan. GenderSwitch. Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

Dua puluh tujuh tahun.

Dan selama itu pula dia tak pernah mengerti apa esensi dari _rumah_.

Orang-orang mengatakan rumah adalah tempat untuk berlindung, menerima cinta kasih dan berbagi kehangatan. Tempat untuk pulang.

Namun baginya, rumah hanyalah _bangunan_ berisi teriak, caci maki, suara tamparan dan pecah belah yang dilempar sampai berceceran—juga aroma menyengat parfum murahan dan bau _menjijikkan_.

Di masa kecil, tiap pagi ia akan melihat ibunya—tak perlu salah paham, kesudiannya menyebut wanita itu dengan _ibu_ adalah gratifikasi kecil karena wanita itu berjasa melahirkannya, berdiri di balik konter dapur menyiapkan sarapan. Itupun jika omelet berisi cangkang telur dan beras setengah masak adalah hal yang layak disebut sarapan. Lebam membiru, luka dengan bekas darah mengering di fisik ibunya adalah pemandangan lumrah.

Ia tak pernah bertanya mengapa tiap petang ibunya selalu membawa pulang pria berbeda, berikut derit ranjang dan desahan heboh yang sejujurnya menyakitkan telinga. Pun begitu dengan kemarahan pria dewasa yang _sialnya_ adalah ayahnya di tengah malam. Padahal bajunya pun berbau parfum menyengat yang biasa digunakan penghuni rumah bordil, padahal pria bermata mabuk itu juga menerima lembaran uang dari ibunya. Pria itu tetap menyetubuhi ibunya yang menatap kosong.

Jadi saat di suatu pagi ia menemukan pria itu tergeletak dengan tancapan pisau di tenggorokan; ia pun tak bertanya apa-apa.

Saat ibunya tertawa kesetanan dan menginjak-injak tubuh tak bernyawa itu, ia juga tak bertanya.

Saat ia ditinggalkan dengan pria paruh baya bertampang bengis dan penuh bekas luka, ia masih tak bertanya.

Mungkin ia masih tiga belas saat itu, tapi ia tahu siapa dirinya, siapa orangtuanya, dan mengapa ia akhirnya ia ditinggalkan bersama kakeknya itu.

Ia tumbuh tanpa cinta kasih. Sejak kecil ia begitu familier dengan kekerasan dan hal-hal terlarang. Pekerjaannya tak jauh dari baku hantam dan kekerasan, sampai bunuh membunuh pun tak meninggalkan kesan mendalam pada dirinya. _Mati ya mati. _Ia tak peduli dengan orang lain, setakpeduli dirinya pada para pecandu obat dari kalangan borjuis yang menjadi kenalan tetapnya sejak belia.

Bersama belati dan revolver yang sudah seperti kebutuhan yang nyaris menyamai makanan, ia pun nyaris tiap malam mengunjungi kamar rumah bordil demi raut seduktif menggoda dan tubuh mulus tanpa cacat di atas ranjang.

Sebagai cucu dari penguasa di wilayah itu, para penjilat menempatkannya sebagai penerus yang akan menggantikan kakeknya untuk duduk di atas tumpukan mayat dan genangan darah. Dikelilingi _kupu-kupu polos_ yang berterbangan menggerayangi dada.

_Setidaknya_, itulah yang kakeknya katakan.

Karena sang Ibu sudah menyandang nama besar salah satu orang berpengaruh di kota ini. Tentu sudah tak sudi berurusan dengan anak lelakinya yang menyedihkan dan kotor ini.

Sejak awal hidupnya sudah rusak, dan ia hanya menapaki jalan yang ada di depannya tanpa banyak _babibu_. Ia tak pernah memikirkan jalan lain yang mungkin sedikit lebih indah, karena ia tak pernah mempunyai bayangan tentang hal itu.

"_Sehun, kau tahu, aku ingin tinggal di rumah dekat laut."_

Tapi ternyata, takdir punya caranya sendiri untuk bermain.

Seorang gadis lusuh yang memimpikan rumah di dekat laut, yang masih bisa memiliki warna suara yang ringan saat kakinya dirantai; menjadi alasannya untuk mencoba mencari _jalan lain yang sedikit lebih indah_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arianne794 Present**

**A non-profit HunHan GenderSwitch FanFiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**A Home Near The Sea—Another Beautiful Way"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Angst, Crime / Mafia!AU / M (R17) / Warning : Mature Content, Violence**

**BGM Song : ****오아시스**_**(Oasis) **_**by **_**EXO; Clarity **_**by **_**Zedd ft. Foxes; Universe**_** by **_**EXO**_**;**_** River Flows in You **_**by**_** Yiruma (**_**Violin Cover Ver. by**_** Daniel Jang)**_

_**Oh Se Hun X Lu Han (GS)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desahan menggoda menjadi pengisi senyap udara. Berikut suara kecupan tak sabaran dan fabrik bergesekan; kemeja hitam dan lingerie yang nyaris meluncur dari atas bahu.

Sepasang manusia berbeda gender bergerak di atas ranjang beraroma manis mengundang, menautkan tubuh bersama tangan yang menggerayang ke semua bagian. Lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu menciumi leher mengkilat basah yang disambut lenguhan.

Hanya ada gairah yang mendidih di atas kepala.

"Ah, Sehun… Kau bersemangat sekali malam ini, heum?"

"Diamlah dan buka pakaianmu, Irene."

Irene mengulum senyum menggoda, menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit sementara pinggulnya masih bergerak provokatif di atas pangkuan pria bernama Sehun itu. Lingerie merah ditarik melewati kepala, terlempar ke lantai dan asetnya terumbar percuma. Ah, tidak percuma, karena ia sudah dapat bayaran pantas sebelumnya.

Irene mendesah manja saat Sehun meraupnya, akan berlanjut menjadi suara yang lebih agresif jika saja pintu tidak terbuka paksa.

Cumbuan terhenti bersama sorot mata tajam yang mengarah ke pintu. Seorang lelaki jangkung dengan seringai di bibir tipis melambai jenaka.

"Maaf mengganggumu, Cantik. Tapi aku butuh Sehun sekarang." Mata itu menyorot belahan dada yang penuh, bibir dijilat penuh arti. "Wow, sudah lama sejak aku merasakannya."

Irene tersenyum seduktif, nyaris membalas godaan nakal itu sampai Sehun bangkit, membuatnya terhempas ke ranjang. "Hei!"

"Cari pria lain malam ini." Sehun merapikan kancingan kemeja dan memakai jas yang tersampir di kursi meja rias. Irene merengut.

"Kau kan sudah membayar…"

"Peduli apa." Acuh tak acuh Sehun menggumam. Pria berkulit putih itu meraih revolver dan menyelipkannya ke balik jas. Pergi dari kamar primadona yang merengut makin parah. Pria yang tadi menunggu masih sempat mengedipkan mata sebelum pergi.

"_Bye_, Cantik. Aku akan mampir jika sempat nanti."

Pria jangkung itu mengikuti Sehun dengan raut wajah yang berubah. Tak ada seringai menggoda pun raut jenaka. Dua pria dewasa itu berjalan menyusuri gang yang cukup gemerlap. Mendapat tatapan lapar dari wanita berpakaian kurang bahan juga tatapan penuh arti dari kumpulan pria berwajah sangar. Tapi tak ada yang berani mendekat; mereka menyingkir untuk memberi jalan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Park?" Sehun berkata tenang setelah cukup jauh dari kerumunan.

"Kai diserang di perbatasan."

"Kawanan Yongguk?" Sehun melirik Pria Park yang berjalan di sisinya.

Satu anggukan. "Masalah Kyungsoo."

"Jadi brengsek itu masih tidak terima Kyungsoo bersama Kai sekarang?" Sehun mendengus. "Dia sendirian?"

"Tidak, dia bersama Kyungsoo."

"Sialan, itu sama saja sendirian."

Kekehan terdengar bersama lambaian singkat si Pria Park pada orang-orang yang sudah siap di dalam mobil hitam. Tak banyak, hanya ada empat termasuk yang akan ia tunggangi bersama Sehun nanti.

"Apa yang salah dari ucapan Park Chan Yeol yang tampan ini, heh?"

Sehun mendengus, membuka pintu kemudi dan menyalakan mesin. Chanyeol menyusul di kursi samping sembari membebat dua telapak tangan dengan kain putih. Tak ada percakapan berarti, hanya ada hening selain derum halus mesin mobil yang melaju ke perbatasan daerah kekuasaan kakeknya.

Dari kejauhan Sehun bisa melihat gerombolan orang berpakaian hitam tengah menghajar seseorang yang tersungkur di aspal. Satu bajingan yang ia kenali sebagai Bang Yongguk memegangi seorang gadis—ah, wanita muda, yang menjerit keras sembari memberontak.

Terlihat sangat tidak seimbang dan sangat pengecut baginya.

Mobil-mobil itu berhenti.

Sehun dan Chanyeol masih berjalan tenang saat bawahan mereka sudah menyerbu gerombolan itu. Baku hantam terjadi. Pukulan-pukulan keras terarah ke bagian mana saja yang dapat dicapai, memang tak perlu banyak hal untuk menyelesaikan perihal keroyokan dari kawanan pengecut itu.

Sekilas tak ada perbedaan berarti pada kawanan manusia yang saling menghajar tanpa ampun itu, tapi jika diperhatikan lebih dekat bebatan kain putih pada telapak tangan menjadi pembeda siapa kawan siapa lawan.

Salah seorang pria muda mendekat dengan wajah berurat, hendak melayangkan hantaman ke wajah Sehun yang masih datar tanpa banyak ekspresi. Namun sedetik sebelum kepalan tangan itu menyentuh ujung hidungnya, Chanyeol sudah mencengkeram lengan si pria muda yang cukup bernafsu.

Satu kibasan keras dan pria muda itu terbanting ke atas aspal dengan lengan terpelintir. Chanyeol menggeretakkan lehernya sebelum maju menerjang Bang Yongguk yang nampak mulai pucat.

"Hei, bajingan…" Ucapnya dengan seringai kecil sebelum menarik Kyungsoo dan langsung meluncurkan pukulan.

"Sialan!" Yongguk menggeram murka.

Dua orang berbadan tinggi besar itu bertarung satu lawan satu.

Kyungsoo yang terduduk di sisi jalan hanya bisa tergugu, tangannya terangkat berusaha meraih kekasihnya yang masih tersungkur di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang saling menghantam. Air matanya mengalir pedih penuh ketakutan.

Sehun mendekat tanpa suara, melepas jasnya dan melemparkannya pada wanita muda itu.

"Ini yang kau dapat jika kau bersama Kai; kau tahu resikomu."

Hanya karena Kai adalah orang yang dekat, merangkap sebagai saudara yang tumbuh di sisinya bersama Chanyeol, ia akan menghargai wanita muda yang kini menatapnya penuh permintaan tolong itu. Jika Kai tidak mencintai wanita muda ini, tentu ia akan abai.

Meskipun begitu, Sehun hanya akan menyebutnya sebagai solidaritas semata.

"Kai tidak akan mati semudah itu." Kata Sehun singkat.

Pria berkulit pucat itu berjalan tenang ke kerumunan massa. Menangkis pukulan yang terarah kepadanya, tanpa peduli jika orang yang menyerangnya akan patah tulang atau semacamnya, bahkan mungkin yang ia lakukan masih belum ada apa-apanya dengan yang Chanyeol lakukan. Pria Park itu tampaknya sedang menggunakan kesempatan untuk membalas dendam pada Bang Yongguk yang pernah merebut _mainan_nya beberapa tahun lalu. Park Chan Yeol memang yang paling hebat soal dendam.

Bawahannya memberi jalan. Menyingkirkan serangga penganggu di sekitarnya.

Dan ia merangkul Kai yang sudah babak belur. Tak ada tenaga berarti pada pria berkulit tan yang nyaris kehilangan kesadaran itu.

"Kyungsoo… d-dia baik-baik… saja?" Kai terbatuk. "Agh, sial… Kurasa ada rusuk yang patah."

Sehun mendengus tanpa kentara. "Kau hampir mati hanya karena wanita, menyedihkan sekali."

Kai terkekeh susah payah, berusaha memukul Sehun namun hanya berakhir dengan tangan yang terkulai. "Kau akan tahu jika jatuh cinta suatu saat nanti. Kurasa kau akan lebih parah."

Sehun tak ambil pusing dengan kalimat itu.

Suara ledakan mobil dan cahaya api kemerahan yang membumbung mengisi malam yang seharusnya senyap dan gelap itu. Aroma daging terbakar dan amis darah melayang-layang. Sehun menatap pemandangan itu dari kaca spion tanpa raut wajah berarti. Lalu beralih ke Kai yang berusaha susah payah menenangkan Kyungsoo yang tak henti menangis dan menyesali apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Chanyeol menyeringai di sampingnya. Pria itu mendapat cukup banyak memar, tapi tampak puas dengan bebatan kain putih di tangannya yang sudah memerah pekat dan beraroma amis.

"Tak paham dengan itu, heh?"

Sehun hanya mendengus kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang Sehun harapkan setelah hari yang membosankan juga aroma anyir menyelimuti pakaiannya adalah tidur, meski itu tak akan banyak berefek di pagi hari saat ia membuka mata. Jadi saat salah satu bawahannya datang kepadanya dengan sebuah informasi yang menuntutnya menunda istirahat, ia membiarkan raut wajahnya makin gelap.

"Lim baru saja membawa tawanan."

Sehun melepas bebatan kain putih pada tangannya yang sudah berbercak merah dan melemparnya ke kobaran api dalam drum. Memikirkan pria pirang bernama Lim yang setahunya baru saja menyerang salah satu rumah petinggi kota yang bermasalah beberapa jam lalu. "Tawanan? Lim tidak pernah membawa tawanan."

Salah satu bawahannya itu menyeringai.

"Bos, dia simpanan Kris." Sehun merasa harinya akan sedikit lebih menyenangkan mendengar nama musuh besarnya itu. "Simpanan yang benar-benar dia jaga."

Sehun hanya mengangguk saat Chanyeol memberi gestur selamat malam dengan Kai yang terkulai di bahunya, dipapah bersama Kyungsoo yang masih terisak. Sehun mengikuti bawahannya ke satu-satunya mansion megah bercat putih di kawasan itu, hanya mengangguk singkat saat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam berhenti sejenak dan membungkuk saat ia lewat.

Langkahnya menapaki tangga bawah tanah yang mulai menebarkan atmosfer dingin dan pengap, pintu _dungeon_ yang dijaga dua orang bersenjata terbuka dan matanya menangkap lorong panjang gelap dan bersekat-sekat. _Dungeon_ itu dibangun menyerupai labirin dengan dinding batu yang disusun rapat. Lampu kecil menerangi setiap beberapa pintu lorong bersama tebaran kamera pengawas tak kasat mata di antara celah batu. Terlihat menyesatkan dan membingungkan, tapi Sehun tumbuh di sini dan hal termudah adalah menghafal setiap jalur di _dungeon_.

Sehun menemukan ruang yang ia tuju begitu menangkap pintu dengan besi hitam melintang. Sehun menekan _passcode_ akses di panel samping dan pintu itu terbuka.

Sehun menatap tanpa arti pada sesosok gadis muda yang terduduk di sudut ruang dengan kaki terantai. Gaun putihnya lusuh dan kotor, koyak di mana-mana. Dia tertunduk dengan rambut berantakan, tapi tak terdengar satupun isakan seperti selayaknya gadis muda lain yang mengalami hal yang sama.

"Kau yakin dia simpanan Kris?" Keadaannya kontradiksi dengan kalimat _'simpanan yang benar-benar dijaga.'_

"Sangat yakin, Lim berkata bahwa dia pernah melihat Kris bersama seorang gadis muda yang tidak kita ketahui." Sehun mengangguk mendengarnya. "Setelah menghabisi seisi rumah Kim Young Ho, Lim menemukan gadis ini di salah satu kamar, dan Lim yakin dia adalah gadis yang sama."

Sehun mendengus. "Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan bajingan itu menitipkan simpanan serentan ini di rumah Kim Young Ho."

"Mungkin dia mengira itu tempat yang aman karena selama ini Kim Young Ho tidak pernah berurusan dengan kita, musuh besarnya." Kata bawahannya.

Sehun mendengus. "Tidak berlaku setelah dia mencoba menyentuh jalur heroin mafia ini."

"Dan itu menjadi keuntungan kita, Bos. Segera setelah Kris tahu simpanannya raib dia pasti akan mengamuk."

Sehun menyeringai. Ia mendekati gadis muda itu, keremangan cahaya tak menyulitkannya. Sehun merendahkan tubuh, berlutut dan menarik kasar wajah tertunduk itu dan mendapati sebuah mata _emerald_ menatapnya.

Hal pertama yang terlintas adalah; _itu sangat mengganggu_. Karena keindahan sudah lama menjadi hal yang begitu menyedihkan untuknya.

"Siapa namamu?" Sehun bertanya.

"Luhan." Gadis itu menjawab tanpa gemetar, bahkan sepercik rasa takut pun tak ada dalam warna suaranya. "Apa kau atasan dari pria pirang yang membawaku kemari tadi? Kalau begitu terimakasih."

Sehun benar-benar terkejut, tak menyangka nada seringan awan itu terucap dari gadis terantai yang hidupnya bisa saja berakhir sekejap mata.

"Apa?"

Luhan, gadis itu, menyematkan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya yang robek. "Aku bilang terimakasih. Kau tidak mendengarnya?"

Sehun menatap dingin. "Terimakasih? Kau pikir kau selamat?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Luhan menggeleng pelan. "tapi ini lebih baik daripada berada di rumah Kris atau Tuan Kim; mereka suka sekali menyiksaku."

Sehun meneliti tubuh gadis muda di hadapannya, dan menemukan bilur-bilur memar kemerahan di sepanjang lengan dan kaki jenjang yang terekspos, juga di bagian bahu yang terbuka. Sehun benar-benar tak mengerti di mana bagian _'simpanan yang benar-benar dijaga'_ itu.

"Lihat? Aku punya bilur-bilur itu di sekujur tubuhku, diperbarui tiap beberapa minggu sekali, atau kurang."

"Dan kau berpikir kau tidak akan mendapatkan hal yang sama di sini?"

Luhan memberikan senyum tipisnya lagi. "Kurasa kau bukan orang yang menyiksa seseorang tanpa alasan."

Sehun tertegun. Merasa begitu terganggu dengan warna _emerald_ yang serasa berpendar dalam keremangan cahaya juga warna suara tanpa rasa takut, bahkan ia sekilas mencicip setitik optimis di sana. Sehun tak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan jelas apa yang ia rasakan. Gadis bernama Luhan ini sangat berbeda. Dia tak tampak menderita atau sedih walaupun kondisinya tak ubah peliharaan. Sebanyak apa kepedihan yang telah ia rasakan hingga membuatnya sekebas ini dengan rasa sakit? Atau, kenangan seindah apa yang membuatnya bisa tetap tersenyum _semengganggu_ itu setelah disiksa?

Sehun merasa sangat iritasi dengan semua hal itu.

Ia menghempaskan tangannya, membuat Luhan kembali tertunduk lunglai.

Sehun pergi dari ruang tawanan itu tanpa banyak kata. Di pertengahan jalan, ia berhenti.

"Katakan pada Lim untuk membakar rumah Kim Young Ho dan menghilangkan jejak. Malam ini juga."

Sehun tak memperhatikan seperti apa raut wajah bawahannya itu, ia hanya kembali berjalan.

Sehun pun tak tahu mengapa ia mengatakannya. Sebelumnya ia berpikir mungkin dua hari dari sekarang setelah Kris menemukan bahwa yang membunuh Kim Young Ho dan juga mengambil gadis mainannya adalah klan mafia ini; mungkin ia akan bersenang-senang dan menggunakan gadis bernama Luhan itu sebagai umpan.

Namun, ia merasa ia ingin melihat mata _emerald_ itu sedikit lebih lama.

Dia ingin mencari tahu. Tentang apa yang membuat tatapan mata dan warna suara gadis bernama Luhan itu _begitu mengganggu_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa gadis di _dungeon_ itu kau klaim menjadi milikmu?"

Sehun tertegun. Mengangkat pandangan dari revolver yang tengah ia bersihkan ke sebelah kiri, di mana kakeknya memeriksa beberapa berkas di balik meja kebesarannya.

"Darimana anggapan itu muncul." Sehun kembali ke revolvernya, sambil sesekali menatap karpet Persia di bawah kakinya.

Ruang kerja bernuansa putih kelabu itu hening sejenak.

"Ini sudah seminggu sejak gadis itu dikurung di sini, kupikir kau akan segera menggunakannya untuk memancing Kris." Pria tua yang sudah beruban itu menyelipkan sedikit kekehan di akhir kalimat. "Kau pasti sudah dengar kabar dia mengamuk karena hal itu, dia mulai mencurigai klan ini meski bawahanmu sudah melenyapkan jejak." Sehun mendengus, mencampakkan revolver ke meja kaca dan bersandar di sofa hitam itu.

"Kau penerusku, tapi jika suatu saat muncul masalah dengan hal ini aku tidak akan campur tangan." Suara itu ringan, nyaris tanpa penekanan tapi Sehun sudah hafal benar apa artinya, dan ia tak perlu bertanya apapun soal itu. Sehun memiliki wilayah, urusan dan juga orang-orang sendiri di bawah kekuasaan kakeknya.

"Aku bukan bocah lagi, Pak Tua. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

Sehun bangkit sembari mengambil revolvernya, pergi dari ruang itu meninggalkan suara debaman pintu.

Tujuannya adalah ruang tawanan di _dungeon_ yang terakhir kali ia kunjungi dua hari lalu.

Lorong-lorong di sana masih sama, tapi Sehun sadar ada sesuatu yang mulai berubah dari pandangannya.

Pintu itu terbuka, dan Sehun menemukan Luhan masih di posisi yang sama. Duduk dengan kepala tertunduk di sudut ruang. Sehun masuk sambil menatap senampan makanan yang terlupakan di sisi gadis lusuh itu.

Sehun duduk di sampingnya, bersandar ke dinding yang terasa dingin.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi?" Luhan bergumam pelan.

Sehun bahkan tak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjawab. Ia hanya tahu ia ingin kesini.

"Kali ini kau ingin bercerita?"

Pertanyaan itu mungkin muncul karena selama ini, tiap Sehun datang ia akan duduk diam mendengarkan Luhan berceloteh tentang hal-hal tak penting—pengalamannya, masa kecilnya. Bukan sesuatu yang spesifik, hal itu sedikit banyak membuat Sehun jengkel karena ia dibuat makin ingin tahu. Tapi tentu harga dirinya tak membiarkan begitu saja.

"Kau lelah berceloteh?" Sehun mendengus kecil.

Luhan, gadis itu masih bisa mengusahakan kekehan lembut.

"Aku berusaha keras untuk bicara, tahu. Padahal di sini aku bisa makan enak, tapi untuk mengangkat sendok saja aku tak bisa."

Entah apa yang membuat Sehun menarik nampan berisi sepiring kentang tumbuk dan daging panggang yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil. Sehun menyodorkan sendok penuh makanan ke depan mulut gadis itu. "Makan. Lalu kau harus bercerita."

Luhan terkekeh kecil, lalu mengambil makanannya.

Sehun merasakan sudut bibirnya berkedut mendengar gumaman senang saat Luhan mengunyah makanannya. Sehun menyuapi dalam diam, pun begitu dengan Luhan yang khidmat dengan makanannya. Mungkin Luhan memang jujur ketika dia berkata dia jarang makan sesuatu yang enak.

Luhan meneguk segelas air sampai tandas dan ikut bersandar ke dinding.

"Kau ingin aku bercerita apa?" Luhan terdengar lebih baik, dan Sehun merasa puas.

"Apa saja." Sehun berusaha terdengar tidak peduli, dan selama ini ia selalu sukses.

"Kutebak kau sangat ingin tahu perihal hubunganku dengan Kris?"

Sehun mendengus, tapi ia tahu ia tak bisa membantah.

Luhan menghela nafas. "Aku pernah bercerita padamu soal ibuku, kan? Dia wanita yang tangguh dan sangat menyayangiku sejak ayahku pergi—brengsek itu memang bajingan yang sangat hebat, dia kabur segera setelah tahu benihnya tertanam di rahim ibuku. Seperti cerita klise lain, hidup di kota ini sangat sulit. Ibuku bekerja keras, tapi ia tahu ia tak akan bisa hidup hanya dengan uang hasil buruh mencuci. Kadang aku berpikir akan sangat baik jika aku mati saja, setidaknya ia hanya harus mengurus biaya pemakaman, dan setelahnya dia tak perlu memberiku makan. Tapi dia akan marah dan menamparku keras-keras saat mendengar itu."

Sehun masih mendengarkan, menikmati suara Luhan.

"Dia berhutang pada seorang bangsawan kota, kau tahu Wu Fan Li?" Sehun nyaris berjengit mendengarnya.

"Ayah Kris Wu." Sehun mengangguk kecil, lalu melanjutkan. "Ibumu tak bisa membayar hutang, lalu dia mengambilmu sebagai gantinya?"

Luhan tertawa, dan Sehun bertaruh tawa itu akan terdengar seperti gemerincing lonceng yang tertiup angin musim semi saat dia jauh lebih baik. Sehun mengepalkan tangan erat-erat memikirkan gagasan itu.

"Klise sekali, memang, ya? Aku jadi pelayan Kris, mengurus segala hal yang diperlukannya. Dan dia sedikit aneh."

"Aneh?"

Luhan menoleh dengan senyum kecil. "Apa kau ingin aku membeberkan semua hal yang aku tahu soal Kris?"

Sehun menyeringai. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan saat tertangkap musuh, kan?"

Luhan mengernyit. "Aku tidak pernah ada di pihak Kris, jadi sekarang aku tidak tertangkap musuh."

Sehun nyaris tertawa. "Baiklah, timbal balik untuk makanan enak yang kau makan selama di sini?"

"Itu terdengar lebih baik." Luhan tersenyum. "Kris selalu menyiksaku, mencambukku berkali-kali tetapi juga mengobatinya. Kupikir dia punya masa lalu yang mengerikan soal perempuan; mungkin dia melakukannya sebagai pengampunan dan remedi; entahlah. Dia juga terlihat benci dan menahan diri saat melihat ibu tirinya. Tetapi jika aku punya ibu tiri semengerikan itu, aku juga pasti benci sekali, sih."

Sehun melayang pada sosok _ibu tiri mengerikan_ yang Luhan maksud, dan dia nyaris tertawa sinis. "Jadi dia melampiaskannya padamu, begitu?"

"Hmm, mungkin."

"Lalu kenapa dia menitipkanmu ke Kim Young Ho?"

Luhan menghela nafas. "Beberapa musuhnya mulai melihat keberadaanku, dan mereka mulai menganggap kalau aku akan sangat bagus dijadikan umpan. Aku tahu kau juga salah satu dari mereka."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Kim Young Ho juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Dan malam itu saat bawahanmu—siapa namanya, ah iya, Lim—saat Lim menyerang rumah Kim Young Ho, aku baru saja dicambuk. Dua orang itu sepertinya punya gangguan yang sama."

"Kau ingin lukamu diobati?"

"Memangnya boleh?" Luhan menatapnya, dan Sehun kembali merasa terganggu dengan tatapan itu.

"Kau tidak menginginkannya?"

Luhan kembali menatap ke langit-langit ruang yang kusam dan remang. "Apa kau sadar kau berubah menjadi lebih ramah padaku sekarang? Setiap kau datang, kau menjadi lebih banyak berbicara padaku."

Sehun tertegun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Luhan bertanya langsung. "Jika kau ingin aku memberitahumu soal Kris, aku bisa melakukannya. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau katakan langsung padaku."

Sehun masih bungkam. Dia tak bisa serta merta mengatakan bahwa ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Luhan masih bisa tersenyum, masih bisa memiliki warna suara yang sebegitu ringan setelah semua hal berat yang ia alami di masa lalu. Itu terdengar sangat menyedihkan dan juga memalukan. Sangat bukan dirinya.

"Jangan merasa tertekan dengan ucapanku, sejak kecil aku memang sudah terlatih membaca roman wajah seseorang."

Sehun menoleh cepat. Apa itu artinya, gadis ini bisa mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan? Sehun merasa begitu bodoh.

"Apa kau ingin tahu seperti apa dirimu di mataku?"

Sehun tidak menjawab apapun, hanya melihat bagaimana tatapan Luhan mulai berubah.

"Kau pasti punya masa kecil yang mengerikan, kau tumbuh dengan kenangan yang menyakitkan. Sangat terlihat dari caramu berkata dan juga menatap orang lain; seakan kau menganggap dunia ini hanya omong kosong tak bermakna, sampai ke tahap di mana _manusia memang sudah seharusnya memiliki penderitaan masing-masing_ dan tak ada yang perlu mengiba akan itu."

Sehun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ia merasakan dadanya mulai terhimpit. Sejak awal, sejak ia mulai bisa mengerti betapa dunia ini sangat menjijikkan, Luhan adalah orang pertama yang berani mengatakan hal sesensitif itu. Selama ini, orang-orang hanya diam, menatapnya seolah menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi padanya bercampur tatapan kagum dan takut, tak bertanya apapun tentang apa yang ia rasakan, tak pernah mencoba mencari tahu betapa berat saat mimpi buruk tentang masa lalu datang, dan menganggap itu hal lumrah dan ia pasti bisa menanggungnya.

Hal yang sama yang membuatnya memandang bahwa penderitaan memang sesuatu yang seharusnya dimiliki seseorang. Hal yang sama yang membuatnya tak suka saat melihat seseorang masih bisa tersenyum seolah merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, masih bisa punya setitik rasa bahagia di tengah penderitaan.

"Kau tahu apa soal diriku…"

Luhan tersenyum kecil, memandangnya dengan _emerald_ yang berpendar lembut. Pendaran yang mengirimkan sesuatu yang aneh ke pembuluh nadinya.

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku soal dirimu, jadi yang aku tahu hanya sebatas apa yang bisa aku lihat dari bagaimana kau bersikap. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi?"

Sehun memejamkan mata.

"Apa yang membuatmu bisa tersenyum? Kenapa warna suaramu begitu ringan? Kenapa kau masih bisa menatap dengan tatapan itu? Itu sangat menggangguku."

Lama hening, sampai Luhan menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat jujur itu. Dengan warna suara yang untuk pertama kalinya, terdengar menyedihkan.

"Sehun, kau tahu, aku ingin tinggal di rumah dekat laut."

Sehun menatap tak mengerti. Lalu berubah menjadi terkejut saat ia mendapati Luhan mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya yang tertekuk.

Sehun terpana.

"Saat aku masih kecil, aku pernah membaca buku tentang rumah-rumah di dekat laut dan itu … sangat indah dan membekas. Hanya impian kosong itulah yang membuatku bisa bertahan, impian kosong itu membuatku memiliki harapan kecil. Siapa yang tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti, mungkin aku bisa tinggal di rumah dekat laut?" Luhan tercekat. "Aku selalu berpikir, jika aku menyerah dengan cepat, bagaimana kalau ternyata besok aku bisa bebas dan bisa mendapatkannya? Jika aku membiarkan diriku larut dalam rasa sedih dan derita, harapan itu mungkin akan perlahan pupus dan … aku tak bisa membayangkannya."

Luhan mengangkat wajah dan mengusap air matanya kasar. Luhan mengusahakan seulas senyum.

"Ah, maaf. Terdengar sangat omong kosong dan kekanakan, ya?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengambil revolvernya dari balik jas.

Suara desingan peluru yang menghancurkan rantai besi menggema dari ruang tawanan yang remang itu. Luhan menatap terkejut, tapi hanya ada kebingungan di sana, tanpa kilatan takut sedikitpun.

"Apa yang kau—_astaga!_"

Luhan memekik ketika Sehun memanggul tubuhnya ke atas bahu. Sehun membawa Luhan keluar dari ruang tawanan itu, mengabaikan semua tatapan terkejut yang ia terima dari para penjaga yang berhamburan juga pertanyaan-pertanyaan Luhan yang terdengar seperti kereta api.

"Apakah harus membuang pelurumu macam itu? Memangnya sulit memanggil seseorang untuk mengambil kunci borgol? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun tertawa, tawa yang bukan tawa sinis, meremehkan atau menghina, hanya sebuah tawa sederhana.

"Kau tertawa?" Luhan terdengar takjub di balik punggungnya. Sehun berhenti sejenak saat ia akan menapaki tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana bisa hal sepele seperti itu bisa membuatmu memiliki senyum dan warna suara itu."

"Sehun…"

Sehun tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia hanya terus melangkah dengan Luhan yang tersampir di bahunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara malam bertiup pelan melewati jendela besar sebuah kamar berdinding putih gading dengan perabot kayu berpelitur coklat tua yang hangat. Membelai tirai, balutan sofa hingga sprei berwarna krim lembut. Mengisi ruang luas tapi tidak terasa kosong itu, yang begitu kontradiksi dengan kepribadian si Pemilik Kamar.

"_U-uh…"_

"Perih?"

"Tak apa." Luhan mencoba menghalau rasa tercekit yang ia dapatkan dari bilur-bilur lukanya yang tengah Sehun obati. Luka-luka itu mulai mengering, tetapi tetap saja mengirimkan rasa perih saat tersentuh obat.

Luhan duduk di atas ranjang dengan punggung terbuka, tangannya mendekap erat handuk putih di depan dadanya, dan selebihnya, ia tak memakai apapun. Gadis itu merasa sedikit risih, Sehun menyadarinya, tapi mungkin Luhan tampak tenang karena ia sendiri berusaha tidak berkata apapun soal itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Ini kamarmu, kan? Apa kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Sehun mendengus, tangannya bergerak mengoleskan kapas yang tercelup obat pada bilur-bilur merah di punggung ramping dan pucat itu.

"Apa kau gadis yang suka dengan dongeng pangeran berkuda putih dan nyanyian cinta sejati?" Sehun bertanya dengan sinisme terbalut lembut. Dan itu membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak," kata Luhan geli. "aku bertanya karena apa yang kau lakukan ini sangat spektakuler untuk pria dingin kejam macam dirimu."

Sehun tak membantah. "Apakah lanjutannya adalah ternyata aku masih memiliki belas kasihan?"

Luhan, anehnya, menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Aku menerka-nerka, kurasa kau butuh teman, dan secara kebetulan aku adalah orang yang mungkin kau anggap bisa menerimamu? Hmm, untuk bisa mendengar sesuatu, karena aku yakin kau punya banyak cerita."

Sehun merasa dirinya seperti lembaran terbuka sebuah buku. Kenapa gadis ini bisa dengan begitu mudah mengatakan hal yang Sehun butuh waktu dan gelut pikiran untuk sekadar mengakuinya?

"Ibuku seorang pelacur, ayahku pemabuk berat. Aku melihat ibuku membunuh ayahku saat aku masih tiga belas. Aku menggunakan kepalan tangan pada pria dan jari tengah pada wanita sejak belia. Aku menjadi kartel narkoba, aku membunuh banyak orang sejak Pak Tua itu memperbolehkanku memegang senjataku sendiri. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Apa kau ingin istirahat sejenak?"

Tangan Sehun terhenti di udara, menatap sisi wajah Luhan yang terlihat sebagian saat gadis itu bertanya di luar konteks.

"Atau kau ingin ke rumah bordil lebih dulu? Kalau begitu katakan padaku kapan kau akan kembali, aku akan menunggu."

Sehun benar-benar tak paham bagaimana bisa Luhan mengatakan hal itu. Tapi dia menggeleng.

"Tidak." Sejujurnya selama seminggu terakhir, ia nyaris tak memikirkan tempat itu.

"Hm-mm. Sekarang bisa pinjami aku baju untuk tidur?" Luhan berbalik menatapnya, mata _emerald_-nya berpendar lembut. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kalau kau lupa, _gaun lusuh_-ku sudah kau buang ke tempat sampah setelah kau menceburkanku ke _bath tub_."

Sehun menahan kedutan senyum di sudut bibir. Beranjak ke kloset dengan sisa kapas dan botol obat, mengambil satu kemeja hitam dari rentetan koleksi kemeja monokromnya. Sehun keluar dari kloset dan mendapati Luhan sudah duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang dengan selimut membalutnya. Sehun melempar kemeja itu ke wajah Luhan, lalu berkutat dengan kemejanya sendiri.

Saat melepas kancing kemejanya, ia merasa begitu bodoh karena berpikir untuk berbalik dan memberikan Luhan sedikit privasi. Padahal sehari-hari ia tak segan menarik kasar pakaian wanita-wanita di rumah bordil sampai robek tak bersisa. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menghempaskan diri ke kasur ranjangnya yang entah mengapa bisa terasa berbeda. Mungkin karena untuk pertama kali Sehun memiliki seorang gadis di atas ranjang yang sama.

Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan beringsut turun. Sehun berpikir Luhan akan tidur membelakanginya—pikiran itu pula yang membuatnya tidur menghadap ke luar ranjang, tapi tidak ketika ia bisa merasakan jari-jari mengetuk punggung telanjangnya.

Sehun menoleh dan menemukan Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan entah apa, ia tak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku atau sesuatu lain?"

Sehun nyaris menghantamkan kepalanya ke bantal mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu, tapi tidak, karena itu sangat bukan dirinya. Sehun belum pernah mendengar seorang gadis _mengundang_nya dengan kalimat sepolos itu. Sehun berbalik, menggunakan sebelah tangannya sebagai bantal dan menatap Luhan.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

"Jika kau tidak menginginkannya, harusnya kau menaruhku di kamar lain, atau bahkan tidak membawaku kemari sama sekali, bukan begitu? Kurasa kau adalah tipe pria _timbal-balik_."

"Kau ingin aku setubuhi atau apa?"

Luhan tidak memperlihatkan sedikitpun perubahan air muka, dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Memarku masih ada, kau bisa melakukannya saat aku sudah sembuh nanti. Hanya pelukan kecil."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun tak paham "Aku benar-benar tak punya ide soal ini."

"Kenapa aku melakukan ini, maksudmu? Kalau begitu, katakan padaku kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku. Jelaskan secara gamblang padaku."

Sehun terdiam.

"Nah, kau tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Begitupun aku. Bisakah kita berdamai dengan itu?" Sehun mulai menatap Luhan dengan benar, dan dia menemukan Luhan sangat menawan. Senyum kecil masih ada di bibirnya yang pink pucat. "Anggap saja ini hanya hal kecil yang bisa aku lakukan setelah kau memberiku semua ini, bagaimana?"

Merasa tak punya pilihan lain, Sehun menarik Luhan ke pelukannya dengan hati-hati. Luhan mengusak wajahnya mendekat, sampai ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat gadis ini begitu dekat di perpotongan lehernya. Anehnya … ini terasa nyaman.

Sehun mencuri satu tarikan nafas di antara rambut Luhan yang menguarkan aroma yang sedikit berbeda meski ia menggunakan produk pembersih milik Sehun. Sehun merasa aneh saat melingkarkan tangannya di punggung dan belakang leher Luhan untuk mendekap lebih dekat. Tapi setelah ia melakukannya, itu terasa jauh lebih baik.

"Selamat malam…"

Sehun hanya menggumam dan membiarkan matanya terpejam.

Entah mengapa, Sehun merasa ia terlelap di tempat yang berbeda. Tempat asing yang anehnya terasa nyaman dan ringan, seolah ia tak memiliki satu hal pun yang membebani bahunya, seolah ia tak memiliki satupun kesulitan di dunia ini.

Sehun tak bisa mengingat, kapan terakhir kali ia bisa memejamkan mata dengan perasaan seperti itu, atau mungkin, ini adalah pertama kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejauh yang bisa ia ingat, setiap pagi ia bangun karena ia memang harus bangun. Berlama-lama di atas tempat tidur hanya seperti bualan semata, berpotensi mengirimkan mimpi buruk yang tak akan pernah sudi ia akui. Tapi saat ini, Sehun merasa ia tak ingin bangun.

"Sebentar lagi… Sedikit lebih lama…"

Di ambang kesadaran ia menggumam saat ia mendengar lenguhan pelan dari seseorang yang menggeliat dalam pelukannya. Sehun membuka sebelah mata, menemukan rambut cokelat gelap memenuhi pandangan. Refleks membuatnya mengeratkan pelukan, nyaris menggumamkan _tidurlah lebih lama_ sampai suara lain datang mengganggu.

"Aku heran mengapa sampai hari ini Sehun tidak juga memulai provokasi dan cari perkara dengan Kris… Oh, oh, ternyata—"

"Hal yang sama yang membuatnya tak melirik kamar Irene; ternyata dia punya bidadari di tempat tidurnya, heh?"

Oh Se Hun sepenuhnya membuka mata awas, menemukan dua pria tinggi berdiri di depan ranjang dengan tangan terlipat juga seringai lebar menjengkelkan. Sehun melempar bantal ke mereka. Kai mengaduh paling keras, mengumpat soal luka wajahnya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Sial kau membuatnya nyeri lagi, Bodoh!"

"Jangan bicara terlalu keras!" Sehun menggeram.

"Ah, terlambat, bidadarimu sudah bangun."

Sehun merasa baru menyadari semuanya ketika Luhan melenguh sedikit lebih keras, mengusak-usakkan wajahnya sebelum mengucek mata. Sehun kehilangan cara untuk bernafas ketika mata itu terbuka; ia tak pernah tahu betapa indah saat mata _emerald_ itu ditimpa sinar matahari. Sehun seolah melihat kilatan warna emas sampanye di netra itu.

"Sehun? Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara separuh mengantuk itu terdengar berkabut. Dan itu _sangat tidak baik_.

"Gadis cantik yang punya suara indah," Sehun menoleh tajam pada Kai. "tolong jangan memperlihatkan mata indah itu di pagi yang masih cerah ini, oke? Kau membuat kami nyaris tak bisa bernafas."

Sehun nyaris murka saat mendengar redaman gairah di balik suara Kai.

"Kalian berdua keluar dari sini." Katanya tajam, penuh finalitas.

Chanyeol dengan pengertian menarik Kai pergi meski dia masih sempat mengedipkan mata pada Luhan. "Ini sudah jam 8 pagi, Bos. Tinggalkan bidadarimu sejenak karena kau punya pertemuan satu jam lagi."

_Blam!_

Pintu itu tertutup bersamaan dengan Sehun yang kembali menghempas ke bantal, kembali memejamkan mata. Ia merasakan jari-jari lentik mengetuk dadanya. Sehun membuka sebelah mata, menahan diri saat melihat mata Luhan yang ternyata bisa menyesatkan.

"Ternyata kau penggerutu di pagi hari." Katanya dengan suara terhibur.

Sehun mendengus lalu memejamkan mata, ia ingin kembali tidur. "Aku tak ingat pernah punya pagi yang menyenangkan."

Lalu Sehun merasakan Luhan menyentuh bekas luka memanjang di dada kirinya, tepat di atas jantung. Sehun terpaksa membuka mata, melihat Luhan yang tampak tertegun.

"Semalam aku tak menyadari kau punya bekas luka ini. Apa yang terjadi soal ini?"

"Seseorang pernah berniat membunuhku, tapi dia meleset." Sehun memikirkan seorang bajingan saat mengucapkannya.

Luhan mengusap bekas lukanya itu. "Ini pasti sangat dalam. Apakah terasa sakit?"

"Aku lupa rasanya, itu sudah sangat lama."

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Sehun merasa ia tak perlu menjawabnya, tapi ia juga tak punya alasan kenapa ia harus menyembunyikannya. "Kris, saat aku masih dua puluh."

Luhan terkejut. "Apakah kau benar-benar bermusuhan dengan Kris sejak lama?"

Sehun mendengus. "Kata bermusuhan terdengar seperti anak kecil, tapi sebagaimana penguasa yang berbagi wilayah kau pasti tahu tak ada hubungan baik di antara kami. Beberapa klan mafia berafiliasi, tapi tak pernah sepenuhnya. Pasti ada celah untuk menggulingkan salah satu."

"Klan ini tidak berafiliasi dengan siapapun?"

"Bekerja sama, ya, tapi tidak dengan afiliasi. Kelompok ini lebih besar dari kelompok lain. Yang membedakan dengan klan Wu hanyalah mereka punya banyak orang di pemerintahan termasuk Wu Fan Li sendiri, sementara kami menguasai lebih dari setengah di dunia bawah. Kami punya kans lebih besar."

Luhan mendengarkan dengan saksama, seolah baru mendengar kisah menakjubkan dari negeri seberang. Sekarang Sehun benar-benar kehilangan keinginan untuk kembali tidur. Mata _emerald_ itu terlihat berkilauan.

"Kau yang akan mewarisi semua kekuasaan klan mafia ini?"

"Ya. Sekarang biarkan aku memejamkan mata. Kau bisa mandi dan lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi jangan pergi kemanapun dan bangunkan aku setengah jam lagi." Sehun memejamkan mata, hanya untuk membiarkan Luhan pergi ke kamar mandi. Membasuh tubuhnya di bawah pancuran air sambil bersenandung pelan. Dan Tuhan, suaranya memang sangat indah.

Sehun menghabiskan setengah jam itu dengan melihat Luhan di antara kelopak matanya, dan dia sangat cantik.

Pagi itu Sehun pergi dengan Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum kecil, hanya mengenakan kemeja kelabu milik Sehun yang menyentuh pertengahan paha. Sejujurnya Sehun mulai tergiur.

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku untuk pakaian?"

"Kau akan memberikannya?"

Sehun menyadari Luhan selalu membalas pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan, lalu dia berkata. "Aku akan memanggil Kyungsoo kemari untuk membantumu, dia kekasih Kai, pria yang merayumu tadi."

"Hm mm."

Sehun terdiam saat melihat senyuman Luhan. Dia merangsek maju, menarik Luhan ke pelukannya sembari mengangkat dagu runcing gadis itu. Menawan bibir merah muda itu dengan ciuman bergairah, melumatnya sampai puas dan menelusupkan lidah untuk mencicipi bagian dalam yang hangat.

Luhan terengah saat Sehun melepas ciuman itu, bibir itu kini memerah menggiurkan. "Jangan pergi kemanapun tanpa izinku."

"Eum."

Sehun mencuri satu kecupan cepat sebelum pergi menjauh. Sama sekali tak sempat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun kembali ke kamarnya saat malam menjelang. Pertemuan ini itu soal kerjasama antara klan ini dengan kelompok militan di negeri seberang juga beberapa hal lain baru selesai saat matahari sudah tergelincir, dilanjutkan inspeksi ke pabrik obat-obatan yang ia kembangkan sejak beberapa tahun terakhir.

Sepanjang jalan ia berpikir tentang kata-kata Chanyeol dan Kai padanya.

"_Jika kau memang serius menginginkan gadis itu, tentu kau tahu resiko yang menunggumu. Dia tak bisa selamanya ada di dalam. Kris pasti sangat murka jika benar-benar tahu kau mencuri gadis itu darinya, dan aku lebih dari senang untuk menemanimu menghabisinya jika suatu saat dia mencoba mengambil kembali gadis itu, ah, siapa namanya, Luhan?"_

_Sehun hanya menatap Kai datar saat itu, lalu teringat kalimat Luhan. "Mengambil kembali? Dia tak pernah ada di pihak brengsek itu."_

_Chanyeol menyeringai. "Bersiaplah dengan banyak masalah jika kau sudah berpikiran seperti itu, Oh Se Hun."_

Dan Sehun lebih dari sekadar tahu tentang itu.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Luhan tengah duduk di sofa dengan sebuah buku terbuka. Luhan menatapnya, lalu melambai kecil.

"Kata Kyungsoo kau punya banyak pertemuan hari ini; apakah baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk kalem. "Ya."

"Apa kau ingin mandi sekarang?" Luhan bertanya sambil beranjak dari sana, menutup buku dan meletakkannya ke meja kecil dan berjalan menuju kloset pakaian. Sehun mengikutinya, lalu menangkap tumpukan pakaian baru di sudut ruang kloset. Pakaian yang Kyungsoo siapkan atas permintaannya.

"Ah, kau melihatnya?" Luhan terhenti di pintu kamar mandi. "Apa kau bisa memberikan keranjang atau sesuatu seperti itu untuk menyimpannya? Kurasa aku harus minta izinmu dulu."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi sambil melepas jasnya. "Kau bisa meletakkannya di samping pakaianku. Sisihkan mereka dan akan ada tempat."

Luhan mengerjap, dan Sehun menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan tanpa berpikir. Tapi itu sudah terlanjur dan menariknya kembali hanya akan terdengar bodoh.

"Bolehkah?"

"Kau butuh aku berkata dua kali? Minggir, aku akan mandi."

Sehun menyingkirkan Luhan dari ambang pintu dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Di sana ia membasuh tubuh. Memejamkan mata di bawah pancuran air sambil memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Luhan. Ini terasa asing, aneh dan ia tak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang ia rasakan.

Apakah itu iba? Simpati?

Dua hal itu adalah hal terakhir dalam daftar _perasaan yang akan ia rasakan_.

Alasan mengapa ia membawa Luhan kemari, tidak menggunakannya sebagai umpan sebagaimana niat awalnya, adalah hanya karena ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Luhan memiliki senyum dan warna suara _itu, _senyum dan warna suara yang sampai sekarang masih terasa mengganggu untuknya. Dan setelah ia mendapatkan jawaban langsung dari gadis itu lewat percakapan mereka, seharusnya ia tidak lagi menahan Luhan di sini—_sebenarnya apa-apaan dengan masalah tempat untuk pakaian gadis itu tadi?!_

Tapi, menemukan Luhan ada di sini terasa benar.

Selama ini ia tak pernah benar-benar memikirkan alasan untuk melakukan suatu hal, segala sesuatu mengalir begitu saja. Jika seseorang membuat masalah dengan klan ini, Sehun hanya perlu menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya untuk mengurus itu, atau jika itu sesuatu yang cukup penting, Sehun akan turun tangan sendiri. Ia pergi ke rumah bordil ketika ia butuh sesuatu untuk menuntaskan gairahnya, untuk melupakan sejenak betapa penat harinya. Selama ini semua yang ia lakukan tak pernah mengundang pertanyaan mengapa.

Sehun membuka matanya menyadari hal itu.

"_Nah, kau tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Begitupun aku. Bisakah kita berdamai dengan itu?"_

Luhan pun tampaknya tak lagi bertanya tentang alasan itu.

Sehun menerima sidang dalam pikirannya dan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Di meja kaca tinggi dekat pintu kamar mandi, Sehun terhenti saat ia melihat satu set pakaian terlipat rapi di sana. Ia melempar pandangan ke kloset pakaian, dan menemukan blus dan gaun berwarna memenuhi setengah bagian, bersanding dengan kemeja-kemeja monokromnya.

Itu perubahan yang drastis, tetapi Sehun tidak merasa keberatan dengan itu.

Sehun hanya memakai celana panjang yang Luhan siapkan, tetapi tidak melempar kemeja pasangannya. Ia keluar dari kloset dengan tangan mengusak rambutnya yang basah. Di atas ranjang Luhan melambaikan ponselnya.

"Panggilan dari hngg, _Wyvern_?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahi dalam-dalam. "Nama yang aneh, kau menamai temanmu dengan jenis … naga?" Bibirnya mencebik lucu.

Sudut bibir Sehun berkedut mendengarnya, tapi ia tak berkomentar dan mengambil ponselnya. Mengangkat panggilan dari orang yang lebih pantas dipanggil sebagai anak buah itu, karena di sini, yang ada di tingkat _teman_ yang Luhan sebutkan mungkin hanya Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang, sebelah tangan masih bekerja mengeringkan rambut. Mendengarkan laporan tentang salah satu pejabat yang menolak tawaran yang diberikan klan ini untuk meloloskan perdagangan senjata ke satu daerah baru.

"Cari tahu apakah dia punya _back up_ di—" Sehun terhenti ketika Luhan mengambil handuknya, melakukan pekerjaan kecil itu dengan lembut. Seumur hidup tak pernah ada yang menyentuh kepalanya semudah itu.

Sehun baru akan memprotes ketika Luhan membuat gestur tanpa suara dengan bibirnya. _Lanjutkan urusanmu, aku bisa membantumu untuk hal kecil ini._

Mereka berbicara selama beberapa saat.

"Katakan padanya aku akan datang besok. Jangan biarkan dia kabur."

Panggilan itu terputus dan Sehun masih menatap Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Kau ingin tidur sekarang?"

Malam itu Luhan juga masuk ke pelukannya, bergelung nyaman di sana sampai terlelap. Sampai mereka terbangun keesokan pagi.

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**Meskipun telat, Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin. Selamat Lebaran untuk teman-teman yang merayakan! ^^**

**Ini **_**twoshot**_**, dan seperti biasa sudah saya tulis sampai **_**END **_**tinggal editing lagi. **_**BGM**_**-nya sengaja saya tulis, siapa tahu ada yang ingin membaca sambil mendengar lagu yang bantu saya membangun feel di **_**Fic**_** ini. Dua lagu terakhir untuk **_**last shot**_** minggu depan. Semoga kalian suka.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca! ^^ **

**.**

**Anne, 2019-06-09**


	2. Chapter 2

Orang-orang di kawasan itu mulai membicarakan Luhan. Bersama kemungkinan yang tercipta dari mulut-mulut gatal; apakah Luhan adalah gadis Sehun secara resmi? Karena selama ini Sehun tak pernah menetap dengan satu gadis, mungkin semua pelacur di rumah bordil terkenal di kawasan itu sudah pernah ia gilir. Luhan yang bak gadis emas dalam sangkar itu tak pernah Sehun izinkan keluar dari kamar, orang luar yang secara frekuentif bisa bertemu dengannya hanya Kyungsoo dan beberapa pelayan di _mansion_; hal yang membuat spekulasi makin kuat berkembang.

Namun Sehun tak pernah peduli selama Luhan masih ada di sana. Masih terbangun di antara lengannya dengan mata berkabut, masih menyiapkan pakaiannya, dan berbicara tentang hal-hal baru yang di beberapa kesempatan terdengar aneh tapi menghibur.

Sejujurnya hal itu terasa asing, tapi Sehun sudah tak ingin memusingkannya.

"Kata Kyungsoo aku jadi bahan gosip di sini."

Nah, mungkin Luhan tidak sepenuhnya sependapat dengannya.

"Dan kau pikir aku peduli dengan itu?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah bergelung di atas pangkuannya dengan tatapan heran.

Ini petang hari, dan Sehun memutuskan untuk bersantai di sofa panjangnya yang nyaman dengan _brandy_ dan rokok setelah seharian bergelut dengan brengsek-brengsek di pelabuhan timur—sesuatu tentang kawanan tikus kecil yang mencoba memberontak dan mengambil wilayah itu—sampai Luhan datang, duduk melintangi pahanya dan membaca buku di sana.

"Bisakah kau mematikan rokokmu?" Dan juga menggerutui rokok yang ia jepit di antara bibirnya. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Akan aku lakukan setelah habis."

"Itu rokok ketigamu, kau tahu?"

"Dan kenapa kau tidak minggir jika kau terganggu?" Sehun menatap ke bawah, menatap Luhan yang setengah mencebikkan bibir. Sekarang matanya memantulkan warna emas yang lebih pekat di antara _emerald_ itu.

"Kau keberatan?" Sehun masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. "Di sini nyaman, tidak ingin pergi." Lanjutnya lalu menyamankan diri dan kembali membaca.

Sehun kembali ke kepulan asap rokoknya yang mahal, mengambil _brandy_ dalam _old fashioned glass _dan meneguknya perlahan. Luhan menyadari pergerakan tangannya dan menatap ke balik punggungnya. "Itu _brandy_?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau baru sadar sekarang?"

Luhan mendengus. "Apa aku bisa mendapat _cider_?"

"Berapa umurmu?" kata Sehun mencela. Luhan tampak tak ambil pusing, karena setelahnya Sehun meraih telepon rumah dan menekan _intercom_ satu.

"Ambilkan _cider_ kemari."

Sehun menatap bagaimana Luhan mendapatkan senyuman di bibirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang wanita pelayan datang dengan sebotol _cider_ keemasan dalam ember es kecil juga satu _old fashioned_ lain di atas nampan. Sehun memberi kode agar dia meletakkannya di meja kecil di dekat mereka.

Segera setelah Luhan mendapatkan _cider_-nya, gadis itu meletakkan buku dan berbicara.

"Aku duapuluh satu, kalau kau?" Luhan selalu punya topik mengejutkan yang melompat-lompat, pikirnya. Sepertinya Sehun lupa dia baru saja mengangkat topik usia.

"Enam tahun lebih tua."

"Apakah sulit mengatakan dua puluh tujuh?"

"Dan kau sudah mengatakannya, apakah itu sulit?"

Sehun berusaha mendelik saat Luhan mencubit pinggangnya main-main—karena ototnya terlalu terik untuk bisa dicubit. Luhan benar-benar tampak lucu dengan raut gemasnya. "Apa kau sadar kau selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan?"

"Bukankah aku mempelajarinya darimu?"

"Sehun!" Luhan menjerit sebal. Dan Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis dengan sangat terhibur.

"Apa?"

Luhan meneguk _cider_nya lagi, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sehun. Sehun memutuskan membuang puntung rokok di tangan kanannya sebelum membenarkan posisi kaki Luhan. "Apa tidak apa-apa soal rumor yang berterbangan?"

"Memang rumor apa saja yang berterbangan? Aku heran, karena seharusnya rumor tak punya sayap untuk bisa terbang?"

Sehun tertegun sendiri setelahnya, apakah yang barusan ia katakan itu adalah humor?

Luhan tampak menahan diri untuk tidak kesal, lalu menjawab dengan suara setenang angin. "Bahwa aku gadis simpanan emasmu, bahwa aku mungkin memperdaya dirimu, punya sesuatu yang disembunyikan untuk menjatuhkanmu, bahwa aku gadis yang membuatmu tak lagi sering berkumpul dengan mereka—meski tangan dinginmu masih sangat baik, bahwa aku membuat dirimu tidak lagi menyambangi Irene, si Primadona yang meradang pelanggan terbaiknya menghilang selama berminggu-minggu."

Sehun meneguk _brandy_-nya lagi. "Kau sangat banyak bicara."

"Kau tidak terganggu dengan itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku peduli dengan itu, kan. Hidup di dunia kotor ini membuatku bisa menilai orang; dan selama ini aku tak pernah salah." Sehun menggunakan nada finalitas di sana, karena ia berharap pembicaraan ini tak akan berlanjut. Ia mungkin tak punya jawaban jika Luhan bertanya soal alasan.

"Kyungsoo berkata, jika Kris tahu aku ada di sini, mungkin dia bisa memulai perkara dengan klan ini. Dan sejak awal dia sudah curiga, hanya tinggal menemukan bukti." Luhan memanglah gadis keras kepala.

Sehun mendengus. "Ada tidaknya dirimu sebagai alasan dia memang suka mencari masalah denganku."

"Kau tidak ingin melepaskanku?" tanya Luhan langsung, menatapnya dengan mata _emerald_-nya yang bercampur emas. Sehun meremat gelas dalam genggamannya, matanya berkilat tak suka.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa di sini jauh lebih baik daripada—"

"Hanya ya atau tidak yang sederhana." Sehun sadar selama ini ia tak pernah berkata dengan kalimat langsung, dan sejujurnya ini agak sulit.

Sehun memalingkan wajah. "Tidak. Tidak akan pernah."

Sehun tidak tahu seperti apa reaksi Luhan, ia enggan melihatnya entah mengapa. Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan memeluk lehernya dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajah di sana seakan tak ingin lepas. Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda menelusup ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku tak peduli kau menganggapku apa di sini, aku tak peduli kau akan menggunakanku sebagai apa—"

"Luhan…"

"—aku tak peduli, selama kau masih ingin aku ada di sini."

Luhan menjadi begitu emosional. Dan saat itu Sehun menyadari, selama ini ia tak pernah benar-benar tahu apa yang Luhan rasakan selama berada di dekatnya. Dia selalu menurut ketika Sehun memeluknya, dia tak keberatan saat Sehun menciumnya bergairah, tak keberatan ia _kurung_ di sini, tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan penolakan. Luhan melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti membantu Sehun mengeringkan rambut, menyiapkan pakaian dan air mandinya, menunggunya sambil membaca saat ia pulang terlalu larut, mengobrol dengan warna suara ringan; Luhan melakukan seolah itu semua adalah sewajarnya yang ia lakukan, tanpa rasa terpaksa.

Sehun mungkin kehilangan kemampuan untuk bernafas selama beberapa saat, sampai ia menemukan suaranya.

_Apa yang kau rasakan?_ "Kenapa kau bisa menerima semua ini?" _Padahal aku tak pernah bisa mengatakan alasan mengapa aku menahanmu di sini, terlepas bahwa kau memang gadis tawanan dan tak punya hak untuk menolak apapun._

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, menatapnya sangat dekat dengan mata berkilauan karena lapisan bening di sana. _"Aku seperti menemukan rumah."_

Sehun tertegun.

"Bersamamu, aku seperti menemukan teman. Teman yang sama menyedihkannya denganku, teman yang punya rasa sakit seperti rasa sakit yang aku miliki. Ah, kau memiliki lebih banyak kesedihan. Apa kau tahu menemukan seseorang seperti itu adalah hal mewah untukku?" Luhan tampak seperti ingin menangis.

"Sangat aneh, sangat asing karena aku belum pernah merasakannya, tetapi terasa sangat nyaman. Aku bisa tidur tanpa harus merasa ketakutan, aku tak lagi berusaha menahan semuanya dengan harapan kecil bahwa mungkin besok aku akan mendapatkan _impian_ku; karena saat melihatmu aku merasa sudah baik-baik saja, tak menginginkan apapun lagi."

Air mata membasahi wajahnya yang mulai disepuh rona. Gadis dalam pangkuannya tampak kacau dan tersedu.

Sehun menyentuh wajah Luhan, mengusap air mata di sana. Meminta Luhan menatapnya.

Saat melihat mata indah itu Sehun berpikir, mungkin alasan yang selama ini ia pusingkan sudah ia temukan.

Sehun menarik Luhan mendekat, hidung mereka bersentuhan dan terasa benar. Sehun menatap bibir Luhan yang bergetar, lalu maju untuk menawannya dalam ciuman. Luhan terkesiap, terkejut dan mengeluarkan suara nafas tertahan, lalu rileks perlahan.

Sehun menyukai bagaimana Luhan menerima ciumannya seolah ia sangat bergantung dengan itu semua. Seolah ia hanya memiliki Sehun, dan anehnya itu semua terasa … Sehun tak bisa menjelaskannya, aneh dan asing, tetapi sama seperti apa yang Luhan katakan, ini semua terasa nyaman. _Cider_ yang sempat Luhan minum meninggalkan rasa manis yang lembut dan menyenangkan.

Sehun menjauhkan diri, melihat bagaimana Luhan terengah dengan wajah memerah. Mata _emerald_-nya terlihat lebih pekat dan gelap, warna emas yang sempat membayangi perlahan memudar seiring sinar matahari yang mulai hilang.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Luhan bertanya, telapak tangannya menyentuh sisi wajah Sehun.

Sehun hanya menatapnya sebelum kembali mencium Luhan.

"Apakah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau sangat cantik?" Bisik Sehun saat bibir mereka masih bersentuhan. Sepertinya Luhan tersenyum, sudut bibirnya mengurva lembut.

Sehun merasakan jemari Luhan memainkan tengkuknya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Sehun nyaris menggigit bibir tak tahan, gadis ini begitu mengundang dengan caranya sendiri. Sehun kembali menciumnya, melumat habis tak bersisa tanpa begitu peduli pada Luhan yang jelas kewalahan dan nyaris kehabisan nafas.

Luhan terasa manis, menyenangkan dan dekat. Bibirnya lembut, rapuh dan sangat kentara amatir. Tetapi Sehun merasa ini adalah yang terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan, karena tak ada dorongan nafsu yang sangat menuntut, tak ada keinginan untuk menuntaskannya secepat mungkin; Sehun untuk pertama kalinya merasa ia ingin berjalan lambat.

Sehun menggigir bibir merah muda yang kini makin memerah itu, membuahkan lenguhan tertahan. Tangan Luhan menemukan jalan untuk menghantam dadanya dengan pukulan lemah. Sehun tersenyum saat melepas ciumannya walau tak memberi jarak berarti.

Luhan terengah, memerah dan sepenuhnya mengundang.

"Kau belum tahu caranya bernafas saat seseorang menciummu?"

Warna merah pipi Luhan makin memekat, bibirnya sedikit gemetar. "A-aku tak pernah … uh, k-kau terlalu … uh." Luhan tampak tak bisa mendapatkan lanjutan kalimatnya.

Sehun tersenyum tertahan, sangat terhibur dengan reaksi Luhan. "Kupikir kau punya pengalaman dengan semua ucapanmu kemarin, tapi ternyata aku mendapatkan perawan di sini?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Sehun berhasrat untuk menggantikan pekerjaan itu secepat mungkin. Dan dia segera melakukannya, kembali menciumnya dengan hasrat yang ia biarkan mengaliri seluruh pembuluh darah. Bibir lembut itu ia gigit dan tarik main-main. Sebelah tangannya tak lagi menekan tengkuk Luhan, tetapi mulai bergerak menuju bagian depan, menyentuhnya dengan gerakan mengambang. Luhan terkesiap saat tangannya sampai pada dada gadis itu, tapi sama sekali tak menolak.

Luhan terasa sangat lembut dan balik menekan saat ia mulai meremasnya.

Bibir mereka lepas sejenak saat Luhan gemetar dan tak mampu menahan desahannya. "Ahh… Eungh… Sehun… A-akh, j-jangan terlalu keras…"

"Jangan terlalu keras, hmm?" Sehun menggoda gadis itu, melepaskan bibir Luhan sejenak membiarkannya ribut mendesah karena ia berpikir leher Luhan yang tipis dan jenjang tak kalah menarik. Sehun menghirup aroma dari sana dengan tulang hidung menempel, Sehun menemukan harum yang sama, tetapi memiliki sepercik aroma lain yang _feminine_ dan menyenangkan. Sehun mulai mengecupnya, menciumnya dan juga merasakan leher putih tipis itu.

"A-ah…"

Desahan Luhan tak begitu keras, tak berlebihan, mereka terdengar lembut, ringan dan kebanyakan di antaranya hanya erang nafas yang jujur. Sehun bergairah mendapatkan tubuh yang begitu sensitif dan amatir dalam kuasanya.

Sehun menggigit kulit tipis itu cukup kuat, melanjutkannya dengan hisapan dan jilatan lembut. Di luar ekspektasi Luhan tidak memekik, dia hanya tersentak dengan nafas tertahan dan tubuh menegang. Sehun melepaskan hisapannya, menemukan Luhan yang menatapnya berkabut. Terengah, kemerahan, dan lebih dari semuanya, mata _emerald_ itu berkilau penuh emosi dan Sehun merasa itu mengalahkan semua tatapan seduktif menggoda yang pernah ia lihat sebelum ini.

Ah, ia tak akan menahan diri lagi.

Sehun beranjak dari sofa dengan Luhan dalam pelukan dan menghempasnya ke atas ranjang. Tak menunggu jeda ia langsung menyerang dengan ciuman-ciuman dan hisapan-hisapan.

"Sehun…" Luhan menghentikannya dengan suara lirih dan telapak tangan yang menyentuh rahangnya. Tatapannya lembut dan tak dapat diduga. "Aku benar-benar amatir; aku takut kau kecewa."

Kata-kata yang sangat Luhan sekali. Tetapi Sehun malah menemukan dirinya terkekeh lembut. Kecewa? Bahkan ini pertama kalinya Sehun merasa begitu nyaman dan bergairah di saat yang sama. Jadi dia kembali mendekatkan tubuh, menciumi leher tipis itu untuk kesekian kali dan bergumam dengan nafas hangat di sana.

"Aku menginginkannya. _Biarkan aku,_ hanya nikmatilah dan kau lakukan apa yang kau bisa, Luhan."

Sehun merobek kancing kemeja putih Luhan, melepaskan semua pakaian yang menempel di tubuh sehalus porselain itu. Sehun gemetar karena gairah melihat Luhan begitu indah dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Putih kemerahan, tipis, rentan dan sangat lembut.

Sehun menyentuh kulit itu, dan ia bisa merasakan Luhan gemetar di bawah sentuhannya. Luhan terus memejamkan mata, menggigit bibir menahan suara-suara yang mungkin malu ia lepaskan. Sehun dengan cepat melepas kemeja dan melemparnya ke lantai, disusul _pullover_ dan _boxer brief_ hitam ketat yang mengurung ereksinya. Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya, memisahkan kaki jenjang yang terus ingin mengatup itu cukup kuat.

Sehun bisa mendengar bagaimana Luhan terkesiap saat ia mencium bagian terprivatnya. Sehun menggunakan lidahnya dengan hati-hati, pelan, malas dan tak terburu. Benar-benar tahu bagaimana memainkan Luhan dengan sensasi intens di saat pertamanya, dan itu poinnya, Sehun akan membuat Luhan tak bisa melupakan satu detail pun.

Desah nafas Luhan makin cepat dan berantakan saat Sehun memasukkan jarinya yang sudah ia basahi ke dalam lipatan itu. Ah, berkilat basah dan begitu merah muda.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada menggoda saat wajahnya mencapai dada Luhan. Luhan membusurkan punggung indahnya saat jemari kedua Sehun masuk dan membuat gerakan yang cukup menyiksa.

"A-aku…" Luhan tampak kesulitan, tapi Sehun juga tak begitu menginginkan jawaban. Semuanya tergambar jelas dari seberapa merah wajah dan leher Luhan, keringat yang membasahi juga suhu tubuhnya yang hangat.

Sehun merasakan Luhan mulai menegang dan menyempit di bawah sana, dan tepat sebelum Luhan mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya, Sehun berhenti. Luhan tampak benar-benar kecewa juga kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Luhan terlihat benar-benar merajuk dan Sehun hanya bisa kembali mencium bibir yang mencebik itu untuk menyembunyikan seringai puasnya.

"Ini akan layak…" Bisiknya saat Luhan terkesiap begitu Sehun menekan ereksinya yang tentu saja, lebih dari sekadar kata besar dan keras di bibir lipatan merah muda itu. Luhan terdengar antara setengah mengerang dan terisak saat Sehun menekannya makin dalam.

Sehun merasakan Luhan begitu basah, panas dan sempit. Apa yang kau harapkan dari perawan yang masih sangat hijau seperti gadis yang tengah menggeliat di bawahnya ini? Ini sangat menakjubkan. Lalu Sehun menemukannya, dinding elastis tipis yang bisa Sehun pastikan akan melecut Luhan dengan rasa sakit.

Sehun dengan baik hati merendahkan tubuhnya, menggerayang dada Luhan dan menciumi lehernya yang lengket karena keringat. "Kau bisa lakukan apapun padaku. Kau bisa mencakar punggungku, atau jika kau ingin menggigit bahuku pun aku izinkan. Aku tak akan berhenti, tapi aku akan menunggumu sampai kau terbiasa."

Kalimat itu tampaknya membuat Luhan sedikit tenang, dan itulah yang Sehun inginkan.

Sehun mendorong dengan satu sentakan keras. Sensasi mencengkeram kuat membasuh tubuhnya dengan kenikmatan bersama sengatan pedih dari kuku dan gigi Luhan—gadis itu melakukan keduanya. Kulitnya perih, tapi itu layak untuk kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan. Sehun tak pernah merasa sepuas ini di waktu yang begitu awal.

Sehun sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, melihat bagaimana Luhan terisak cukup pedih dan berlinang. Sehun mencium air mata yang membentuk anak sungai itu, menjilatnya kemudian mencium bibir Luhan.

"Sakit sekali. Apakah milikmu harus sebesar itu? Aku tak bisa merasakan kakiku." Luhan terisak. Sehun hanya tersenyum, menunggu tak sabar sambil menggerakan ereksinya di dalam tubuh Luhan. Nyaris gila karena Luhan tak henti menggerakan otot dalamnya, merematnya dengan begitu basah. Sehun makin terangsang hanya karena memikirkan itu semua terjadi secara alami.

Sehun bangkit, tangannya meraih kaki Luhan yang lemas dan mengangkatnya, mengalungkan salah satunya ke bahunya. Luhan terkesiap, dan Sehun merasakan remasan lain di ereksinya. Sedikit kejam memang menggunakan posisi ini untuk kali pertamanya, tapi Sehun menjanjikan hal yang layak setelahnya.

Sehun bergerak, mendorong dengan tempo lambat yang segera berubah cepat selang beberapa menit karena ia benar-benar tak tahan. Lebih keras, lebih cepat. Luhan menggeliat, mendesah tak koheren dengan jemari meremat sprei satin.

Sehun memejamkan mata, menikmati dinding milik Luhan yang berdenyut basah dan panas. Sehun kesulitan mendeskripsikan, yang jelas ini terasa lebih memuaskan dibanding semua seks yang pernah ia lakukan. Apakah karena ada percikan perasaan di sana? Memikirkan itu hanya membuat ereksinya makin membengkak di dalam tubuh Luhan.

Luhan membusurkan punggungnya saat Sehun menghentak ke sudut yang berbeda, dan itulah pusat dari semesta milik Luhan. Desah nafas tak koheren dan gerakan yang mulai kacau membuat Sehun makin tak terkendali, ia mendorong makin cepat dan keras. Ia menggigit kulit sensitif di kaki jenjang Luhan, hanya membuat Luhan makin gemetar.

Sehun berusaha membuka mata, dan ia menemukan pemandangan paling indah seumur hidup. Tak dapat terdefinisi bagaimana perasaan asing membasuh seluruh tubuhnya hanya karena Luhan yang begitu merah muda dan basah dengan ekspresi nikmatnya. _Dasar perawan_… Batinnya bahagia.

Sehun menurunkan kaki Luhan, mendekapnya sangat dekat saat ia merasa akan mencapai puncak.

Dan Sehun datang dengan—mungkin, orgasme terbaik yang pernah ia ingat.

Luhan memeluknya sangat erat, gemetar dan luar biasa terengah. Mereka bernafas dengan irama yang sama. Sehun tahu berat tubuhnya sangat menekan Luhan, tetapi ia merasa tidak ingin bangkit. Ia sangat menikmati bagaimana tubuh telanjang mereka berdekatan tanpa sekat, aroma tubuh mereka saling mengontaminasi bersama aroma pasca seks yang kuat.

Luhan menyentuh sisi wajahnya, membuat Sehun mau tak mau sedikit mengangkat tubuh.

"Aku… nyaris tak bisa bernafas." Sehun merasa gemetar karena gairah mendengar suara serak basah itu, tapi ia tahu ia memiliki banyak waktu. Jadi dia hanya tertawa samar, mencium bibir bengkak kemerahan itu dan menggulingkan tubuh mereka. Sehun melingkari tubuh Luhan di atasnya dengan pelukan posesif.

"Aku … benar-benar tak bisa merasakan kakiku," kata Luhan dengan suara serak. "dan kenapa kau tak menarik keluar?"

Sehun mencium leher Luhan dan bergumam di sana. "Di dalam hangat, dan kurasa aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan spermaku?"

"Kalimatmu sungguh vulgar."

Sehun tertawa lembut. "Tidurlah, Luhan."

"Jika kita tidur sekarang mungkin kita akan terbangun jam 2 pagi, Sehun." Tetapi suara Luhan seperti sudah terbang ke awan. Hal itu terdengar sangat menarik, dan Sehun menarik selimut untuk mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tak akan mengumbar tentang bagaimana harinya menjadi lebih ringan, dan jujur … terasa lebih baik. Harinya menjadi lebih indah? Itu bukan kalimat seorang Oh Se Hun. Oh Se Hun masihlah pria kejam dingin yang tak segan menarik pelatuk revolver.

Dia hanya akan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai bagaimana tiap pagi ia memiliki Luhan, mendapatkan banyak kesempatan untuk menatap _emerald_ keemasan tanpa pusing memikirkan _alasan_ hingga Luhan mengubur diri karena memerah malu, juga rasa dan aroma _cider_ yang kerap ia rasakan di mulut Luhan saat ia menciumnya.

Luhan tak lantas berubah menjadi sangat cerah atau apa—sejak awal dia memang sudah begitu cerah, tapi Sehun tahu ada sesuatu lain yang membuat Luhan tak lagi memiliki senyum yang terlihat menahan diri di beberapa kesempatan. Dia sepenuhnya lepas dengan perasaannya.

Dan, ada satu hal yang sangat ingin Sehun ketahui.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan mimpimu?"

Mungkin menjadi kebiasaan, tentang Luhan yang menyamankan diri di pangkuannya sementara ia sendiri menikmati sebatang rokok. Luhan tak memiliki buku atau _old fashioned_ di tangannya, dia hanya memejamkan mata memeluknya menikmati udara pagi menjelang siang yang cukup sejuk. Sehun baru menyadari, gadis satu ini sangat suka bergelung dan memejamkan mata di mana pun ada kesempatan tanpa kenal waktu.

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa?"

Sehun mendengus. "Katamu kau memikirkannya sepanjang hidup; bagaimana bisa kau lupa? Apa kalimatmu kemarin hanya sebatas kata-kata indah penghiburan?"

Luhan mengangkat kepala dari sandaran bahunya, dan sedikit banyak Sehun ingin meminta Luhan kembali ke sana. Tapi mungkin tidak, karena tatapan Luhan sekarang sangat menggemaskan. Luhan menatapnya jengkel.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan, hah?"

"Bukankah pertanyaanku sudah sangat jelas tadi?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan sudut bibirnya berkedut melihat reaksi Luhan yang seperti naik darah.

Luhan kembali ke bahunya—ah, nyaman sekali, dan menggerutui sesuatu tentang _"Aku akan memiliki banyak rambut putih karena si Menyebalkan ini."_ Sehun hanya bisa mengulum senyum tipis.

"Mimpimu, rumah di dekat laut yang ingin kau tinggali."

Luhan seperti terkesiap. Ada jeda hening di antara mereka. Dan saat itu Sehun memikirkan sebuah bangunan lantai dua di pinggiran tebing karang yang tak terlalu tinggi. Bangunan itu bercat putih, memiliki banyak jendela besar terbuka dengan juntaian tirai tipis dan halaman samping yang mempunyai jalan menuju pantai pasir putih. Kemudian Luhan buka suara.

"Ah, soal itu, ya? Aku tidak terlalu banyak memikirkannya sekarang."

"Meskipun itu sudah menjadi mimpi yang selalu kau bayangkan sepanjang hidupmu?"

Luhan terkekeh lembut. "Koreksi aku jika salah, tapi bukankah aku pernah bilang bahwa kau saja sudah cukup?"

Sehun tak mampu menjawab, bukan ranahnya berbicara sesuatu yang sentimental seperti itu. Jadi dia hanya diam dan membiarkan Luhan berbicara. "Aku tak akan mengulangi kalimat-kalimat memalukan hari itu, jadi jangan bertanya lagi. Anggap aku lancang atau tak tahu diri, tapi aku sudah merasa di sini adalah _rumah_ku. Bukan rumah secara harfiah, tetapi _rumah_. Aku tak lagi memikirkannya terlalu banyak, kenapa harus mengharapkan sebuah _bangunan_ ketika aku sudah memilikimu; _rumah_ku.**(*)**"

Sehun tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Mungkin keinginanku untuk memiliki rumah di dekat laut hanya interpretasi dari bayangan ingin perasaan damai dan tenang, terlindungi dan tak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang bagaimana aku akan bertahan untuk menderita esok hari."

Sehun tak berkomentar apapun, merasa sedikit berat mendengarnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat, kau lakukan sesuatu bersama Kyungsoo. Kau bisa ke dapur utara jika ingin memasak sesuatu atau pergi ke taman di atap; tapi jangan keluar _mansion_."

"Hm mm. Hati-hati di jalan, pulang dengan selamat."

Sehun terkekeh lirih. Luhan berkata seperti itu tetapi malah menyamankan diri, mengusak makin dalam ke perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Selintas pikiran ingin menekan tubuh Luhan ke ranjang terdengar brilian, tetapi itu akan membuatnya bodoh. Dengan berat hati ia melepaskan pelukan Luhan, memberikan satu ciuman dalam pada bibir Luhan untuk kemudian pergi.

Sehun tak tahan untuk tidak berbalik saat mencapai pintu, melihat Luhan menumpukan dagunya di sandaran sofa menatapnya dengan mata berair, hal lain untuk permintaan cepat kembali.

_Apa yang membuatmu menunggu akan benar-benar layak…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun kembali saat hari mulai menapaki senja, pekerjaan hari ini seharusnya menyita waktu sampai tengah malam; tentang semua urusan dunia bawah dan pemberontakan-pemberontakan kecil yang entah mengapa makin sering mengingat frekuensinya menampakkan diri lebih sedikit akhir-akhir ini. Sebenarnya ada satu hal lain mengganggu, salah satu anak buahnya melaporkan ada sesuatu mencurigakan dari Kris dan klannya.

Namun Sehun memilih abai sejenak, akan ia urus esok hari, pikirnya.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar, menemukan Luhan tertidur salah satu sisi ranjang. Wajahnya damai dan cantik sekali, kata Kyungsoo dia kelelahan memasak banyak sekali makanan seharian ini dan berkebun di taman atap. Rasa jengkel sedikit mengganggu ketika teringat bahwa Luhan sempat membagikan masakannya kepada orang-orang di _mansion_, bahkan dia masuk ke bagian sayap aula tembak dengan seloyang kue. Dia suka sekali berkeliaran setelah Sehun memberikan izin.

Sehun duduk di sampingnya, mencuri satu kecupan dalam yang membuat Luhan melenguh dan terbangun.

"Eungh, kau sudah pulang?" Gumamnya serak, berusaha bangkit namun mata setengah terpejamnya membuatnya kembali melesak ke bantal. Mengusak mendekat pada Sehun yang hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Bangun, Tukang Tidur. Kau perlu pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Gendong aku, aku masih sangat mengantuk."

"Ini belum sepenuhnya senja dan kau benar-benar tidur seperti kucing gendut."

Luhan hanya membuka sebelah matanya sayu dan melempar senyum kekanakan. Sehun mendengus, mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan beranjak keluar kamar. Beberapa kali memastikan gaun putih yang Luhan pakai tak tersingkap dan menampakkan kulitnya. Sehun berjalan dengan raut wajah datar seperti biasa, mengabaikan bungkukan hormat bawahannya juga pekikan tertahan dari para pelayan wanita.

"Mau kemana?" Luhan membuka mata saat ia sampai di jok mobil Sehun, Sehun hanya mengusak rambutnya sebelum menyalakan mesin.

"Tidurlah lagi, akan aku bangunkan nanti."

Luhan tak lagi berkomentar dan Sehun menikmati keheningan nyaman yang mengelilingi. Sehun membiarkan matanya berpencar sepanjang jalan, dari pepohonan lebat yang mulai menggelap, rumah-rumah sampai padang ilalang yang menampakkan kombinasi menakjubkan dengan cahaya keemasan. Ketika ia merasakan desiran angin lebih kuat dan suara khas membelai pendengaran, ia tak menahan diri untuk tersenyum dan menatap Luhan yang nampaknya masih nyaman dengan pulau awannya.

Sehun sudah menyiapkannya sejak minggu lalu, dan ia benar-benar menggunakan tangannya. Tentu dirinya harus benar-benar bertelinga tebal karena baik Chanyeol maupun Kai sama sekali tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengejeknya habis-habisan, tentang bagaimana ia mencari sendiri rumah yang memenuhi kriteria di dekat laut dengan berbagai keinginan yang rewel, lalu tanpa janji datang ke seorang perancang bangunan mengajukan renovasi.

"_Kuberikan bonus besar jika kau bisa melakukannya dalam seminggu."_

Namun tentu saja mereka tak mengejar bonusnya, mungkin motivasi mereka adalah mengamankan kepala masing-masing.

Rumah itu masih kosong, dalam arti hanya ada perabot-perabot utama karena Sehun akan membiarkan Luhan menata rumahnya sendiri nanti. Gagasan itu memberikan sensasi aneh pada dadanya.

Mereka berhenti di pekarangan yang gerbangnya terbuka.

"Bangun. Kita sampai."

Luhan akhirnya membuka mata setelah beberapa saat menguap. Dan Sehun menikmati raut kebingungan yang Luhan perlihatkan saat menyadari di mana mereka berada.

"Di mana ini?"

"Rumah dekat laut yang pernah kau katakan padaku," Sehun keluar mobil, berputar dan membuka pintu samping, menemukan Luhan benar-benar terkejut. "apa ini sesuai bayanganmu?" lanjutnya.

Sehun tak menunggu jawaban, ia langsung menarik Luhan dan membawanya ke dalam.

"Sehun…" Suara Luhan sangat lirih dan ia tak menghiraukannya, ia terus menarik Luhan menuju satu ruang yang dapat ia pastikan akan sangat Luhan sukai.

Ruang itu adalah kamar tidur utama dengan jendela-jendela besar menuju balkon yang menghadap tepat ke laut. Tirai sengaja dibiarkan melambai tertiup angin, membuat bias cahaya jingga yang masih cukup terang menyorot di antara celah itu.

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, membiarkan Luhan berjalan sendiri ke balkon kamar melewati tirai-tirai putih itu. Sehun membiarkan Luhan selama beberapa saat. Gadis itu hanya terdiam di sana, rambutnya berkibaran di terpa angin. Sehun mendekat dengan langkah tanpa suara, memeluknya dari belakang dan menemukan wajah Luhan sudah basah air mata. Tetapi dia tak terisak.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Apakah aku boleh memiliki semua ini?"

Kalimat penuh insekuritas itu mengirimkan sentakan nyeri pada ulu hati, tetapi dengan segera Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, kau boleh. Ini semua untukmu. Milikmu." Gumamnya sambil menciumi bahu dan leher Luhan yang terbuka.

"Terimakasih." Kata Luhan lirih.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata _emerald_ yang bercampur dengan emas. Dan memikirkan bagaimana ia menjadi salah satu alasan, atau mungkin alasan terbesar yang membuat netra itu berbinar begitu indah, membuat Sehun mengakui perasaan yang selama ini selalu ia cibir. Perasaan yang selama ini ia pikir tak nyata.

Dan mungkin, Sehun memiliki jalan lain yang sedikit bahagia.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau berikan padaku? Kau sendiri pernah berkata aku adalah pria timbal balik, kan?" Sehun tak menggunakan nada menggoda, tetapi Luhan tertawa lembut.

Dia mengusap air matanya, menatap Sehun dengan geli dan tak percaya yang masih bercampur sedih dan haru. "Memangnya apa yang masih bisa aku tawarkan? Bukankah aku sudah memberikan semuanya?"

Saat itu Sehun tertegun sejenak.

"Menjadi milikku, secara resmi."

Melihat bagaimana Luhan terkejut dan rona wajahnya memekat, Sehun sadar ia berkata tanpa sepenuhnya berpikir. "Sehun, apa kau baru saja—"

Sehun mencium bibir itu, hanya berusaha menghentikan kalimat apapun yang ingin Luhan katakan. Pikiran itu datang melintas begitu cepat dan spontan, dan Sehun masihlah pria yang selalu memikirkan setiap tindakannya.

"Mungkin iya." Bisiknya di depan bibir Luhan. "Aku punya keinginan itu, tapi kurasa aku ingin semuanya berjalan tak terburu."

Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan kurva senyuman. "Aku tak pernah menuntut apapun."

Luhan berbalik, memeluknya dan menghirup aromanya. Sehun merinding penuh gairah dengan tindakan itu, tetapi Luhan tampaknya masih ingin di sini dan menikmati matahari terbenam. Jadi ia menahannya, beralih memeluknya lebih erat tanpa berbicara sepatah kata.

Sampai suara dering ponsel benar-benar mengacaukan.

"Kau punya panggilan."

"Persetan." Geram Sehun jengkel, mencoba menulikan diri dari deringan ponsel di saku celananya. Jika sabarnya habis mungkin melemparnya ke laut terdengar bagus.

Namun Luhan tertawa, sangat lirih.

"Jangan seperti itu. Angkatlah."

Sehun mengangkat panggilan itu dengan suasana hati luar biasa terganggu, siap menyemprotkan kata-kata dingin nan tajam pada siapapun yang menginterupsi. Tetapi tidak ketika di seberang ia mendengar suara kakeknya.

"_Aku tahu kau sedang bersama Luhan dan memperlihatkan rumah dekat laut yang kau ributkan seminggu ini."_ Luhan masih di pelukannya jadi tentu ia mendengarnya, dan lagi, Luhan tertawa. Sehun mendengus jengkel, sedikit merasakan rambatan kalor pada wajahnya.

"Katakan apa maumu, Pak Tua."

Kakeknya tertawa.

"_Kembali sebentar."_

Panggilan itu terputus dan Sehun tahu ada masalah.

"Kurasa kau harus kembali?" Luhan bergumam, menyamankan diri yang berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya. Apakah Luhan memang suka melakukan hal ini? Astaga, Sehun akan memberikan beberapa _hal_ pada Luhan setelah urusannya selesai nanti.

"Kurasa kita harus kembali." Kata Sehun dengan kesal.

"Kau, bukan aku."

"Dan meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, menatapnya sangsi. "Kau bercanda? Kau pikir aku percaya kau sama sekali tak menempatkan orang-orangmu di sini? Aku bahkan sempat melihat satu orang di dekat tebing karang, Oh Se Hun."

Sehun nyaris memerah.

"Tetap saja, Luhan—"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, apa yang kau khawatirkan, sih? Aku ingin menikmati matahari terbenamku yang pertama di sini. Pergilah, aku akan baik-baik saja tanpamu. Oke?"

Sehun hanya mendengus menyerah. Ia menyelesaikan satu sesi ciuman yang cukup panjang, meninggalkan gigitan-gigitan dan hisapan-hisapan kuat pada bibir merah yang pandai berkata-kata itu. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Nikmati matahari terbenammu, Luhan."

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan untuk terakhir kali sebelum berjalan menuju pintu, tetapi sebelum tangannya mencapai _handle_ pintu Luhan berlari kecil dan menubruk punggungnya. Sehun menghela nafas berat. "Terdengar bodoh, tetapi aku benar-benar tak ingin pergi jika kau melakukan ini."

Luhan hanya terkekeh lembut, mencapai tubuh depannya dan berjinjit memberikan kecupan lama pada dahinya. Sehun sepenuhnya membeku mendapat perlakuan itu. Seumur hidup, Luhan yang pertama kali melakukannya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, pergilah. Jangan khawatirkan aku, oke?"

Sehun memejamkan mata seakan lelah pada tingkah Luhan, hanya kamuflase untuk menepis wajahnya yang mulai dirambati panas menggelikan. "Kau benar-benar…" Desahnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum, mendorongnya melewati pintu dan sebelum Luhan benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu, gadis itu berkata.

"Bawakan aku _cider_, ya?"

Sehun hanya mendengus dan berbalik pergi. Untuk kesekian kali tak melihat bagaimana ekspresi Luhan, yang saat itu menampilkan _eyes-smile_ yang sangat cerah.

Yang terlalu cerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang pertama kali Sehun lakukan sesampainya di _mansion_ adalah meminta sebotol _cider_ favorit Luhan pada seorang pelayan sementara dirinya berjalan menuju ruang kakeknya.

Dan di sana ia menemukan kakeknya duduk dengan wajah kaku bersama satu orang kepercayaannya, Lawliet, juga Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ia bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Beberapa kelompok kecil mulai memberontak, dan berdasarkan salah satu informan Klan Wu menyokong mereka." Kata kakeknya dengan suara teredam marah.

"Menyokong?"

"Senjata, rute dan celah." Kata Kai.

Sehun mendecih. "Bahkan satu divisiku bisa membereskan mereka; kenapa sampai memanggilku?"

"Lim terbunuh bersama semua anggotanya."

Orang kepercayaan kakeknya memperlihatkan gambar gelimpangan mayat yang dibantai secara kejam.

Sehun terdiam. Itu berarti mereka sudah mendapatkan benang merah yang mengaitkan klan ini dengan satu masalah yang selama ini Sehun abaikan; keberadaan Luhan. Sial, ia tak tahu hari ini akan datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Kau ingin aku menyerang mereka? Kita sudah punya banyak alasan untuk melakukannya, mereka makin melemah setelah Kris mulai berulah beberapa tahun ini." Kata Sehun.

"Jika mereka memulai lebih dulu, aku berikan semua keputusan padamu, Sehun. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk turun tangan langsung, dan kurasa kau sama sekali tak keberatan dengan itu? Kau punya lebih banyak alasan." Kata Kakeknya dengan sorot mata serius.

"Aku punya firasat mereka akan berulah malam ini." Kata Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya bisa percaya jika Chanyeol yang mengatakannya. Jadi dia mengangguk. "Akan ku siapkan semuanya, segera setelah mereka memantik bara, kita bakar mereka."

Sehun pergi dari ruangan itu menuju _dungeon_, di mana ia biasa menyusun rencana juga segala macam tetek bengek bersama Chanyeol dan Kai mengikuti di belakang. Sesampainya di ruang khusus itu, mereka sudah ditunggu beberapa pion yang tengah menggelar cetak biru dari _mansion_ klan Wu.

Sehun hanya duduk di satu-satunya kursi di meja besar itu, melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menyusun strategi dengan anak buah yang ada. Sehun mempercayakannya pada Chanyeol karena ia tahu, Chanyeol lebih dari sekadar bisa diandalkan dan sejujurnya, Sehun pikir ia tak perlu turun tangan langsung jika benar malam ini akan terjadi perang dengan klan Wu. Malam ini ia ingin bersama Luhan.

"Apa kau keberatan menurunkan setengah dari seluruh pasukanmu?"

"Bawa semuanya; jika keadaan mulai tak terkendali kau bisa meminta Lawliet untuk memberikan satu dua divisi milik Kakek untukmu." Tetapi Sehun tetap memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan.

Mungkin memang lebih baik untuk menyelesaikan semuanya malam ini.

Sehun segera mencapai mobilnya dengan sebotol _cider_ dalam genggaman ketika perundingan itu selesai. Perjalanannya terasa lebih cepat, cahaya jingga benar-benar sudah memekat dan bercampur dengan dominasi hitam dan ungu gelap.

Sehun sampai dan mendapati lampu-lampu sama sekali belum di nyalakan, apakah Luhan terlalu menikmati matahari terbenamnya?

"Luhan, apa kau tidur?"

Tak ada jawaban saat ia mencapai lantai dua. Sebuah firasat aneh menyeruak ketika ia mendapati suasana mencekam yang aneh.

Ia melangkah, membuka pintu kamar dan seketika dunianya membeku.

Luhan di sana, bersandar di tepian ranjang dengan tangan sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Dia di sana, tertidur menyembunyikan _emerald_ yang seharusnya bercampur warna emas. Luhan di sana, dengan dada berlubang dan semburat merah darah memenuhi gaun putihnya yang seharusnya berkibar diterpa angin. Dia di sana, tak bernafas di antara genangan darah yang membuat penciumannya terbakar.

Semuanya tiba-tiba tersambung. Pembantaian Lim dan anak buahnya, bagaimana Luhan berkata dia melihat salah satu orangnya di dekat tebing karang padahal Sehun sudah memerintahkan mereka agar tak terlihat dalam jangkau pandang, semua ekspresi dan kalimat yang Luhan katakan padanya. Semua kalimat _"aku akan baik-baik saja"_ yang Luhan katakan berkali-kali.

Semua berjalan sangat cepat, _terlalu cepat_.

Sehun tiba-tiba kehilangan keberanian untuk mendekat, dia hanya berbalik dengan hati hancur dan benar-benar murka, botol _cider_ yang seharusnya Luhan sambut dengan suka cita ia campakkan ke tepian meja. Langkah cepat dan berdebam mengiringi saat ia melakukan panggilan.

"_Bantai. Mereka. Semua."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja itu menjadi senja berdarah di _mansion_ Wu. Saat Sehun sampai ia sudah melihat genangan darah di mana-mana dan suara-suara teriakan di antara desing peluru. Ia tak merasakan apapun selain kosong dan dingin, tangannya gemetar dan menggigil, tetapi pikirannya terbakar bara.

Ia berjalan melangkahi gelimpangan tubuh-tubuh berlubang yang menguarkan aroma amis menusuk. Beberapa orang bodoh masih berusaha mengacungkan moncong senjata padanya, yang hanya ia balas dengan desing peluru tak terhitung.

Sehun memasuki sebuah ruangan besar dengan pintu yang nyaris roboh, mendapati gelimpangan mayat lebih banyak dan Kris Wu tersungkur di antara Kai dan Chanyeol. Di sisinya ada Wu Fan Li yang sekarat bersama istrinya yang meraung-raung kesetanan.

"Aku menyisakan dia untukmu." Kata Chanyeol dengan seringaian puas.

Sehun mendekat dengan suara kokangan revolver.

"Bajingan! Iblis! Apa yang kau pikir kau telah lakukan?!" Suara melengking dari satu-satunya wanita di sana sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Sehun, dia hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Apa kau masih melanjutkan peran pelacurmu bahkan setelah suamimu di ujung kematian?"

Wanita yang wajahnya sudah tercemar darah itu menggeretakkan gigi murka, tatapannya sungguh penuh kebencian tetapi Sehun sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. "Kau benar-benar iblis!"

"Bukankah aku memang dilahirkan dari sepasang iblis," Sehun tersenyum tanpa humor. "ibu?"

"Bajingan! Brengsek!" Wanita itu terus meracau, tetapi beberapa jambakan pada rambutnya membuatnya memekik dan kesakitan.

Sehun beralih pada Kris Wu yang nyaris tak berbentuk, tetapi masih berusaha memberikan seringai menangnya.

Sehun nyaris menarik pelatuknya.

"Kenapa kau susah payah melakukan semua ini, he? _Agh_, _hhahh_… Mengorbankan pasukanmu hanya untuk seorang gadis pelacur seperti Luhan?"

Sehun menembak betis pria itu, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. "Bajingan!"

"Hal ini tidak sesederhana itu. Seharusnya aku sudah membantai klan ini sejak bertahun-tahun lalu." Desisnya berbahaya.

Kris tertawa susah payah.

"Kau murka karena aku membunuh pengkhianat lacur itu? Bukankah memang seharusnya aku melakukannya? Kau mengambilnya dariku! Kau mengotorinya!" Sehun teringat dengan kalimat Luhan tentang kepribadian Kris yang sedikit aneh begitu melihat kilatan emosi tak biasa dalam matanya saat mengucap kalimat terakhir. Tetapi ia tidak di sini untuk mencari tahu itu.

"Kau berbicara tentang pencuri yang mendapatkan balasannya? Atau apa? Kau lupa jika aku tak peduli dengan siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah? Kupikir seharusnya kau beruntung selama ini aku masih membiarkanmu."

Kris tampak mulai gentar ketika ia mendekatkan moncong revolvernya pada dahinya yang sudah berdarah. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau pikir apa yang berusaha kau lakukan?"

Sehun menjauhkan diri, menembakkan pelurunya secara beruntun pada seluruh bagian tubuh yang tak akan membunuh seketika namun tetap mengirimkan siksaan. Menghabiskan seluruh isi longsongan pelurunya. Betis, paha, lengan, perut, bahu dan terakhir jantungnya. Membuat lubang yang sama yang ia lihat pada tubuh Luhan.

Matanya memerah, pedih dan sangat panas.

Tangannya gemetar dan menggigil, tetapi dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan membuncah.

"Sehun, apa yang kau perintahkan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mencampakkan tubuh tak bernyawa musuh besar klan Oh itu.

"Musnahkan mereka."

Chanyeol dan Kai mengangguk.

"A-apa? Oh Se Hun… Jangan lakukan ini padaku! Aku ibumu!" Wanita yang terguncang itu berbalik memohon seperti pengemis, tetapi hatinya sudah benar-benar beku sejak sangat lama.

Sehun berbalik, mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan yang ditujukan untuknya dengan Chanyeol dan Kai mengikuti di belakang. Beberapa anak buah yang masih bisa bertahan tampak sedang berusaha keluar ketika Sehun mencapai pintu. Memerlukan banyak waktu juga konsekuensi untuk memulihkan apa yang ia perintahkan senja ini, tetapi Sehun tak mempedulikannya sekarang.

Ledakan besar dan bumbungan asap tinggi dengan cahaya merah menyala-nyala menjadi latar belakang ketika Sehun menginjak pedal gasnya dengan pandangan mengabur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun enggan menghitung ini adalah kali keberapa ia kembali ke rumah dekat laut ini. Memori mengerikan masih terus terbayang. Malam itu setelah ia selesai menghanguskan Klan Wu, ia kembali untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Dia masih di posisi yang sama, kali itu tanpa cahaya jingga, digantikan biasan perak dari bulan purnama yang makin mengirimkan sembilu pada dadanya.

Sehun masih ingat bagaimana langkah tanpa suara membawanya pada tubuh tanpa nyawa, yang begitu dingin dan asing saat ia menyentuhnya. Luhan tampak damai, tetapi mengirimkan badai.

Sehun hanya memeluk tubuh dingin itu, menggumamkan permintaan maaf juga isakan tertahan yang pertama kali Sehun miliki. Luhan tak lagi membalas pelukannya, dia tak lagi menyamankan diri atau menghirup aromanya. Dia hanya terdiam dan Sehun benar-benar tak bisa mengutarakan betapa dirinya sangat kacau.

Sehun memejamkan mata mengingat kenangan mengerikan itu. Sebelumnya kematian tak pernah memberi bekas, tetapi Luhan berhasil mengirimkan begitu banyak mimpi buruk.

Ia menghela nafas dan membuka pintu kamar itu, menemukan tirai-tirai masih melambai di tiup angin laut dan cahaya senja yang memenuhi ruangan dengan suasana emas dan jingga. Semuanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tak pernah ada barang-barang lain bertambah di ruang ini maupun seisi rumah, karena yang berhak melakukannya sudah tidak ada.

Sehun mengambil sebotol _cider_ di tepian meja juga dua _old fashioned glass_ bersamanya, lalu duduk bersandar di tepian ranjang di mana Luhan pernah terkulai di sana. Ia seolah duduk di antara genangan darah Luhan.

Matanya kembali pedih.

"Luhan, kau tahu, aku merindukan suaramu." Bisiknya entah pada siapa. Ia menuang _cider_ pada dua gelas itu, dan meminumnya perlahan.

Minuman ini terlalu ringan untuknya, sama sekali tak bisa membuatnya mabuk. Rasa manisnya terlalu menyengat, tak terasa lembut sebagaimana yang selalu ia cecap saat merasakannya dari mulut Luhan.

"Apa kau gadis bodoh?"

"Aku benar-benar tak paham bagaimana caramu berpikir, kau tahu?"

"Kenapa kau memintaku pergi saat kau tahu kau akan mati?"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya saat kau berkata kau tak akan pergi selama aku masih menginginkanmu bersamaku?"

"Apa kau tahu kau mengirimkan banyak mimpi buruk untukku?"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang basah, menuang _cider_ lagi ke gelasnya. Merasa sangat bodoh berbicara sendiri seperti orang tak waras, merasa tak lagi menjadi Oh Se Hun.

Sehun memejamkan mata, mencoba menepis perasaan pedih yang sampai sekarang masih selalu menikam dalam. Ia berpikir, mengapa Luhan melakukannya? Mengapa Luhan punya pikiran seperti itu? Ia mungkin akan hidup dalam bayang pertanyaan; Luhan tak ada di sini untuk ia cari jawabannya.

Lalu ia membuka mata dan menangkap salah satu laci di meja terbuka sedikit, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia sadari sebelumnya. Ada sesuatu aneh yang menuntunnya ke sana dan ia menemukan kertas terlipat yang mulai berdebu di ujung paling dalam. Tangannya sedikit gemetar. Ia kembali bersandar dan memberanikan diri membacanya.

Begitu tulisan tangan Luhan terlihat, ia seakan mendapatkan Luhan duduk di atas ranjang dan menjadi sandaran kepalanya. Matanya kembali pedih.

"_Aku tahu kau akan menggerutuiku sebagai gadis bodoh, dan mengataiku dengan hal-hal yang sama…"_ Suara Luhan terdengar dalam pikirannya.

"_Bisakah aku minta maaf? Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku tak ingin kau pergi, karena tentu saja aku takut… Tetapi aku lebih tak ingin kau harus di sini dan melihatku mati. Aku tahu akan segera mati. Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat, begitu rapi dan berurutan. Seolah semuanya sudah digariskan sejak awal, hanya aku terlalu naïf untuk mencoba sedikit bahagia. Aku selalu berpikir, akan ada saat di mana semua mimpiku menghilang dan pudar. Tetapi aku bersyukur aku sempat memiliki rumah di dekat laut, aku berterima kasih untuk itu…"_

Sehun merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar gadis bodoh."

"_Ini akan terdengar seperti omong kosong, tetapi aku ingin agar kau jangan menyesal, jangan bersedih terlalu dalam… Jangan menangis terlalu banyak."_

Pada bagian itu, tintanya memudar oleh bercak-bercak air mata.

"_Waktu-waktu bersamamu adalah yang terbaik yang pernah aku rasakan. Apa kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia kecil? Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak kau datang ke ruang bawah tanah itu untuk mendengarku bercerita. Aku ingin menuliskan semua perasaanku di sini, tetapi aku tak punya banyak waktu…"_

Tulisan itu mulai kehilangan kerapian, Sehun seolah bisa merasakan bagaimana jemari Luhan gemetar.

"_Surat ini mungkin hanya akan menyakitimu, maafkan aku… Aku tak pernah menyesali apapun, tetapi ternyata kekecewaan pertama dalam hidupku ternyata begitu fatal dan menyakitkan."_

Sehun benar-benar gemetar, melihat satu kalimat terakhir di baris itu sebelum dilanjutkan dengan kopian kalimat-kalimat yang sama.

"_Aku belum mengatakannya padamu, jadi biarkan aku menuliskannya di sini."_

"Luhan…"

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Kalimat itu memenuhi seluruh sisa baris.

Sehun meremat ujung surat itu, tubuhnya gemetar. Tenggorokannya tercekat, rusuknya nyeri dan seluruh tubuhnya menggigil kesakitan.

Sehun juga belum mengatakannya.

Sehun belum mengatakan bahwa ia begitu menyukai _emerald_ menakjubkan itu, bahwa ia merasa tentram saat Luhan tersenyum dan bergelung dalam pelukannya. Bahwa ia menyukai cara bicara Luhan yang selalu membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Bahwa ia juga menyukai mimpi-mimpi Luhan.

Sehun belum mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu, bahwa ia mencintai Luhan dengan segenap hatinya.

_Dan ia tak lagi memiliki kesempatan._

Jalan yang sedikit lebih indah tak berlangsung selamanya. Mungkin dirinya memang tak pantas memilikinya, ia hanya diberi waktu untuk sekadar mencobanya.

**.**

**END**

**.**

**(*) Kalimat sebenarnya pada bagian itu adalah; **_"But I feel this is my home. _A home_, not just _a house_. I didn't think too much anymore; why did I should keep hoping for a house when here with me, I have you; _my home_."_

**Saya sudah menyimpan **_**Fic**_** ini sejak jaman **_**VVL**_** masih jalan **_**chapter**_** pertama dan baru saya selesaikan beberapa waktu terakhir ini. :D **

**Ini sengaja memakai sudut pandang Sehun sejak awal sampai akhir, yang terbatas pada saat yang berhubungan dengan Luhan. Karakter Luhan memang tak begitu terekspos, dia mungkin terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu, tetapi kisah mereka sebenarnya sederhana.**

**Soal **_**ending**_**-nya, bisa diterima, kan? **_***grin **_**Iya tahu **_**Fic**_** HunHan yang jadi **_**moodbooster**_** udah jarang (pake banget), tapi saya pengen sesuatu yang sedih. :"D**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca! ^^**

—**dan maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan. :"**

**.**

**Anne, 2019-06-16**


End file.
